Freedom
by TheChemist20
Summary: What happens when a girl whose gone through hell her whole life meets her savior
1. Character History

Name-Taryn Holmes  
  
Height-5'6  
  
Weight-109  
  
Hair-Brown and to waist  
  
Age-20  
  
Eye-Brown  
  
Tattoos-Third eye of Shiva on right shoulder. a black heart around bellybutton  
  
Piercings-eyebrow, tongue, 3 on each ear, and bellybutton  
  
Music- Ashanti, Ja Rule, Etc.  
  
Attitude- Bitchy- Shy and nice scared of guys  
  
Usually wears-Baggy pants, hoodies, and tank tops, wears Lances girlfriends clothes to races  
  
Things you should know about her- grew up in an abusive home was always told she was ugly and fat by her father. Johnny treats her the same way. Scared of men! Johnny abused and hit her to. He always told her she was nothing without him.  
  
Car- Blue Mazda RX7 with Black and Silver flames going up the sides. Keeps hidden away only she knows about it.  
  
Name: Lilliana Tran  
  
Age: 21  
  
Tattoes: A heart with angel wings on the left and demon wings on the right. It's in her stomach right above her bellybutton.  
  
Piercing: 2 in each ear and one in her bellybutton.  
  
Music: Linkin Park, Godsmack, P.O.D., A.A.F., ect.  
  
Attitude: Bitchy, serious, doesnt laugh much, she's nice to those who deserve it and her name and the word normal dont go together.  
  
Usually wears: Leather clothes. Usually leather mini skirts and leather tank tops or leather bell bottoms with letter tube tops but no matter what she always wears her leather jacket wich she has a short one and one of those long ones, Alicia Keys style.  
  
Car: a 1995 mitshubushi eclipse, entirely black.  
  
Nationality: Half Chinesse and Half Puerto Rican.  
  
Appearence: She is 5'7, 110 lbs, black hair to her hips, Caramel skin, her eyes are purple wich is extremely strange, being puertorican helps her in a lot of areas, she has a nice body, strong but not huge.  
  
History: Her father had a one time thing with her mother and left her right after that so she always hated her father until her mother died when she was 10 she had to live with him. She lived with his scum brother Johnny Tran and did everything in her power to never be at that house so she went to a school where she had to sleep there. She is consider the only succesful one in the family and she is a genius when it comes to computers and Law. She hates Law but knows it as the back of her hand. She came back to see how everything was and just how she expected her brother was still the same sleaze bag and she prayed she would find a way to bring him down, literally. 


	2. Eye Contact

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~  
  
Chapter~ 1- Eye contact  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ PG-13  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was a Friday night and Taryn was with her boyfriend Johnny at a race as usual. He had his arm wrapped so tight around her she could barely breathe. Taryn was wearing a leather dark blue mini skirt with a dark blue halter top and her face was all done. Johnny always made her look perfect so he could shine her as a prize that no one could touch but him. She hated that. She was looking at the ground waiting for Johnny to get done talking to Lance. All of the sudden she felt eyes on her she looked up and around and found Dominic Toretto staring at her. He smiled but she didn't smile back. She was so out of it she didn't notice Johnny was done talking.  
  
"Hello Taryn, you fucking in there?!" Johnny said.  
  
"Come on." He said roughly grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him.  
  
"Damn Johnny even treats his girlfriend like shit." Brian said coming up beside Dom.  
  
"Yeah but look at her shes gorgeous not in the damn I wanna fuck her on the hood of a car. But in the damn I wanna make sweet love to her all night long. But theres so much pain in her eyes." He told Brian.  
  
"Yo Jesse man do me a favor." Dom said.  
  
"What Dom?" Jesse asked fidgeting his ADD bothering him plus he was anxious to see the cars.  
  
"Find out Johnny's girlfriends name." He told Jesse.  
  
"Okay." Jesse said running off. Brian went off to talk to Mia.  
  
"Looks like Dom has found a girl that he likes." Brian told her.  
  
"Well thats good I never thought that after Letty dumped him and found another guy that he would date again." She said enthusiastically.  
  
"No its not a good thing because she is Johnny's girlfriend."Brian informed her.  
  
"Uh oh your right that isn't good."She stated frowning. Just then Brian saw Jesse run up to Dom.  
  
"Be right back." Brian told her.  
  
"Her name is Taryn Holmes." Jesse told him.  
  
"Thanks when we get home will ya run a check on her?" Dom asked.  
  
"Sure dawg." Jesse said running off again.  
  
In another side of the races there was Lilliana watching Johnny's every move. Lilliana was wearing her black leather bell bottom and her silver waist chain with a black tank top and her leather jacket, the short one. She had her black shades on and her brown lipstick that made her look like some kind of killer. She was usually the one who fixed Taryn up. She noticed how Taryn was and who was checking her out. Dominic Toretto. The man that hated her brother.  
  
'Any enemy of my brother is a friend of mine'thought Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana knew everything about Taryn also. Unhappy, shy, quiet and had a lot of fear. She was tired of seeing her brother treat her girls like whores. His other girlfriend's suit the whore thing perfectly but not Taryn. Taryn was diferent. Not a whore. Lilliana had befriended Taryn but it was hard to gain her trust but Taryn's fear was toward men. Johnny didnt deserve Taryn and Taryn deserved more than him.  
  
This thoughts made Lilliana smile. Men to her were scum. But she knew the right man would be out there for Taryn she just had to look. It would be hard because of Taryn's past and pain. She knew that Taryn had been hurt in many ways. Suddenly a wide grin came across her face.  
  
'Dominic Toretto, biggest enemy of Johnny Tran. Noticing Taryn Holmes. He might just be the key to payback and the key to Taryn's freedom. He looks dangerous but never judge a book by its cover...'thought Lilliana.  
  
"Yo, Lilliana, you coming?!"said Johnny. Just hearing her say her name disgusted her.  
  
"yeah, yeah, what you left beans boiling or somethin? Oh right, you dont even know how to fry eggs, maybe only your own"said Lilliana.  
  
She could hear Johnny cursing in Chinese. So she decided to play his game.  
  
"Tu madre si es malo y gracias si es bueno."said Lilliana.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say?"said Johnny as he got in the motorcycle and Taryn sat behind him.  
  
"Your mother if its bad and thank you if its good"said Lilliana and with that she went off on her black motorcycle not caring if they followed..  
  
"One of these days bitch, I'll get you"said Johnny as they all left.  
  
Dominic was watching and hearing everything.  
  
'Lilliana, who the hell is she? Another girlfriend of Johnny. Taryn... she's beautiful... She is absolutly beautiful...'thought Dominic.  
  
"Yo, Dom! We're going home, let's go!"yelled Brian.  
  
"Aiight! See you at the house!"said Dom as he got on his car and couldnt stop thinking about the name that echoed in his head. Taryn.  
  
He only looked at her once and gave her a smile but she gave him nothing but a look. All he needed, all he needed to wake up. He smiled as he drove home.  
  
Meanwhile Taryn on her way home was just like always. Miserable. Nothing new. She couldnt help but think of Dominic. She didnt know him, she didnt care who he was or why he looked at her but his eyes. There was something about them... Something... diferent. 


	3. Beat Up

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious Tittle~ Chapter~ 2- Beat up Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated~ PG-13 (mild violence) Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As Johnny Tran and his gang was driving they all stoped for a pit stop. Lilliana was long gone, home probably.  
  
"You, stay"said Johnny with an evil glare at Taryn.  
  
As Johnny and the guys went to the bathroom one of the guys started talking.  
  
"Yo Johnny, you notice how Dom and Taryn looked at eachother?"said one of the guys.  
  
"What?"said Johnny almost about to scream it.  
  
"While you were talking to lance Man, they exchanged looks, I'd hang on to the bitch if I were you"said the guy.  
  
"Or give her a lesson to not look at anyone but you"said another guy.  
  
With that Johnny got right out and Taryn was still sitting there. Without warning he grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall. Taryn was scared shitless. She couldnt even scream all she could do was cry and whine.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing looking at the Toretto Scum! You bitch!"said Johnny as he kept banging her head against the wall and slapping her.  
  
"Yo Johnny lets go, come on, leave her here"said one of the guys.  
  
"You gonna pay bitch. You better be here in the morning cuz I'll come looking for you. If you're not here, I'll kill you"said Johnny.  
  
With that they left and Taryn dropped to the floor crying and sobbing. Her head was bleeding and it hurt like hell. She had cuts in her face when Johnny threw her against the wall and she cut her lip while bitting it.  
  
She knew no one would help her now and the only one who would was gone. Lilliana.  
  
Dom on the other hand decided to take a long ride to think about everything, about Lilliana. Suddenly he saw blue lights, cops, he got in an abandoned building and left his car there. He knew he couldnt stay so he got out and saw an alley to hide in. When he was going to run he couldnt, the cops where on the road now. If he didnt run they would catch him but if he did they would catch him anyway. He got in the shadows and thankfully headed for the alley just in time.  
  
Suddenly he heard sobbing, someone crying. He could hardly see but he knew who it was.  
  
"Taryn?"said Dom.  
  
Taryn looked up and dragged herself back to the wall far away from him.  
  
"Hey, hey, you ok? Need help? What happened?"said Dom.  
  
Taryn kept dragging herself on the floor far away from him as he kept walking toward her. Suddenly she got in the light. He couldnt believe what he saw.  
  
"That motherfucker"he murmured.  
  
Taryn was bleeding and crying. Her tears mixed with her own blood.  
  
"Come on, lets get you out of here"said Dom.  
  
"No. I have to wait for him here till morning or he'll kill me"said Taryn.  
  
"The hell he will"said Dom as he walked toward her and she didnt back out. He grabbed her arm and put it around his shoulder and carried her.  
  
"No... He's gonna kill me"said Taryn closing her eyes.  
  
"Whoa, dont fall asleep. Look he aint gonna kill nobody. I can handle guys like Johnny Tran. Trust me you're safe with me"said Dom.  
  
Taryn tried to stay awake as he walked to his cars and put her on the seat. When he got in he noticed her head was bleeding.  
  
"Shit, he really did a piece on you. What did he do?"said Dom.  
  
Taryn stayed quiet. She didnt know if to trust him. For some reason she felt like she could. He could've raped her right there or let her die but he didnt... he didnt...  
  
"Threw me against the wall, slapped me, banged me against the wall, the usual"said Taryn groaning.  
  
"The usual?! Shit, why are you with him then?"said Dom.  
  
"Because Im nothing without him"said Taryn.  
  
Dom sighed. "I think it may be the other way around. He's nothing without you but then again he has always been nothing"said Dom.  
  
Taryn smiled and chuckled. She actually smiled. Dom smiled also. She had a beautiful smile.  
  
"Let me guess. He hit you cuz he felt like it? No reason?"said Dom.  
  
Taryn stayed quiet. The reason was him. But could she tell him? I mean what kind of reason was that? Well it was a big reason for him anyway.  
  
"Yeah, he hit me for nothing. God my head hurts"said Taryn.  
  
"Asshole. Look whatever you do, dont go to sleep, ok. I dont want you to die here"said Dom.  
  
"Oh shit, Im sorry, I stained your car"said Taryn.  
  
"Its aiight, I got more at my house."said Dom.  
  
"So where are we going?"said taryn.  
  
"The only place I would go right now, home"said Dom.  
  
Suddenly they arrived at his house.  
  
"That your house?"said Taryn.  
  
"Yeap, my house and the team's"said Dom.  
  
taryn smiled. He wasnt like Johnny. Johnny always said everything was his. But Dom. The house wasnt his, it was his and the team's... Dom helped her walk inside and there was the usual party. Mia was talking to Brian but she stoped once she saw Taryn. Then again everyone stoped doing everything once they saw Taryn.  
  
"Mia, dont stand here, help me. Nothing to see people, keep on dancin and drinkin"said Dom and it was like the King gave orders cause everyone followed.  
  
Mia, Dom and taryn went to the kitchen and Brian followed.  
  
"What the fuck happened?"said Brian.  
  
"Dom, you should know better than to bring Johnny Tran's girl here"said Mia.  
  
"Well what would you want me do? To walk right past her while she's crying and bleeding to death?! Hell No"said Dom.  
  
"Oh, in that case. Sorry, my name is Mia and that's Brian"said Mia getting a bag of ice and putting it in the back of Taryn's head wich stung her back cause she jumped just by the feeling of it.  
  
"Thanks. Im Taryn but you're right I think I should leave"said Taryn.  
  
"Why?"said Brian.  
  
"He said if I wasnt there by morning he'd kill me"said Taryn.  
  
"He expects you to wait for him in an alley bleeding?!"said Mia.  
  
"Fucking Asshole"said Brian.  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna get a visit from me"said Dom.  
  
"No, please dont"said Taryn.  
  
Dom looked at those eyes. Beautiful honest eyes.  
  
"Honey, you're better off without him."said Mia.  
  
"But... Im nothing without-"said Taryn but she was cut off by Dom.  
  
"Oh Hell no. Look you are everything and he is nothing but a bad excuse for a low life mother fucker. You dont need him. Now trust me you stay with us and he wont come anywhere near you. I promise"said Dom.  
  
Mia just stood there hearing Dom's word. She was suprised. Dom never spoke that way. Brian noticed it too. He and Mia shared the same thoughts. Taryn gave a small warm smile.  
  
"Thanks"said Taryn.  
  
"No problem, Brian lets go, we gotta talk"said Dom as he headed to the door outside. Brian followed.  
  
"Ok lets get you cleaned up. You can sleep with me in my room. You can put on anything you want. I dont mind"said Mia as she directed her upstairs.  
  
"Here is the bathroom, the closet where the towels are and this is my room and thats my closet"said Mia.  
  
Taryn noticed a box open with some clothes.  
  
"Oh now thats what Im talking about. Now those are my clothes"said taryn.  
  
Mia opened her eyes wide thinking wether to tell her or not. Those were Letty's.  
  
"Umm well that's old stuff I used to wear but now I wear diferent clothes"said Mia.  
  
She wasnt gonna mess this one up. Taryn took a quick shower as every inch of her body hurt especially her head. But it was clearing. She put on a wifebeater and some boxers and went to bed wich was the floor but she didnt mind.  
  
"Good night, I'll be back later. If the party bothers ya, scream"said Mia.  
  
Taryn laughed.  
  
"Nah, its aiight. Good night"said Taryn as she shut her eyes.  
  
Mia closed the door. She knew this was going to be a war. Dom had won thousand of little battles with Johnny Tran but she felt this was going to be a war.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
What is Dom talking about with brian? Is Mia right, is it a war? What will happen in the morning? What will happen if Lilliana finds out? Find out on the next chapter! 


	4. Her Info

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious Tittle~ Chapter~ 3- Her info Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated~ PG-13 (mild violence) Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
When Johnny Tran got home he was pissed so he went in the kitchen got some beer and sat on the sofa. Lilliana noticed something. Taryn was no were in sight.  
  
"Where is Taryn?"said Lilliana.  
  
"I dont know. I aint got no radar on her!"said Johnny.  
  
"You're lying! Where the fuck is she!?"said Lilliana.  
  
"What the hell do you care?!"said Johnny.  
  
One of Johnny's boys got inside and Lilliana punched him in the nose and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Where's Lilliana? and you better tell me cuz what my brother can do is nothing compared on what I can do. Cuz he'll let you live"said Lilliana.  
  
"In an Alley. Johnny beat her up. A bar, Roseli's place"said the guy trying to breathe.  
  
Lilliana sighed and let him go. She walked toward Johnny.  
  
"You know what?! If I didnt hate you already I'd hate you right now"said Lilliana as she slaped him. He got up and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"No one touches me"said Johnny.  
  
"There's always a first time for everything. PLUS we have one thing in common then"said Lilliana as she stepped on his foot, hit him with her elbow in his nose and kicked him to the sofa.  
  
"Im going to tell Dad"said Johnny.  
  
Lilliana laughed.  
  
"Damn Johnny you just sounded like a true ten year old boy. I have my own apartment and my own life unlike you that is still sucking your mommy's tit"said Lilliana as she walked outside and got on her motorcycle.  
  
She went to the bar and they must've thought she was FBI or something cuz she asked a lot of questions until she got an answer she liked.  
  
"A bald big man carried her away. I think he wanted to help her"said an old man.  
  
'Big bald man equals Dominic Toretto'thought Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana was worried but for some reason she knew Taryn would be safe.  
  
Back in Dom's house.  
  
"Are you crazy?! The last thing we need now is a fucking war with those fucking scumbags!"said Johnny.  
  
"Hey, hey, I wasnt gonna let her die. We can handle Johnny Tran. Tomorrow morning we gotta date so I just wanted you to know that."said Dom.  
  
"A date with who?"said Brian.  
  
"Johnny Tran"said Dom.  
  
Suddenly a motorcycle arrived. They both didnt know who the hell it was but one things for sure. It was a woman who looked like she was gonna kill anyone in sight.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"said Dom.  
  
"My name is Lilliana Tran"said Lilliana.  
  
"A messenger of Johnny? Thats odd. I never knew he'd send a girl to do a man's job"said Brian.  
  
Lilliana grinned and with that she gripped his jewels and squished them tight but not so tight.  
  
"I'd be suprised if Johnny could tie his shoes by himself. Im not his friend, Im his stepsister, by disgrace, I heard what happened so Im here for Taryn."said Lilliana.  
  
Then she let go of Brian who looked he was gonna throw himself on the floor but Dom kept a straight face.  
  
"She's safer here"said Dom.  
  
"Dominic Toretto. I know she's safe here but I cant leave her outta my sight. I dont trust my brother and I hate him with all the fiber of my being. And now he hates you more than ever"said Lilliana.  
  
"Why?"said Dom.  
  
"Oh please. You not only beat his ass at races now you steal his girl? I mean anyone can beat him but he hate's you cuz he knows he can lose everything against you"said Lilliana.  
  
"So he's your bro? You live with him?"said Dom.  
  
"No, I got my apartment. I hang out with him cuz there's a lil saying I like, keep your friends close and your enemies closer"said Lilliana.  
  
"How do I know you're not on his side and just here to fuck us up? Stab us in the back"said Dom.  
  
"The day I get on his side is the day hell freezes over, besides, Im a good friend, I stab you in the front"said Lilliana.  
  
"I can see that"said Brian still in pain.  
  
"Sorry bout that. Look I dont expect you to trust me, fuck that, I dont give a damn but I care about Taryn and that's all you need to know"said Lilliana.  
  
"I think she's asleep, you can either stay here or come in the morning"said Dom.  
  
"I'll come a lil bit later than that, probably at 11am, I do have a busy schedule."said Lilliana.  
  
"Doing what?"Said Brian.  
  
"Business, nothing you'd wanna know, trust me"said Lilliana.  
  
"Fine. Can I ask you somethin?"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah"said Lilliana.  
  
"What time is considered morning for your bro?"said Dom.  
  
"Ahh, well like 6am and even though he's dumb as hell and quite a jackass he is punctual"said Lilliana.  
  
"aiight, Thanks"said Dom.  
  
"Why'd you ask?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Let's just say we have a date"said Dom.  
  
"Cool, careful, he's big shit when he has backup but when he's alone he is like a cockroach and you're bug spray"said Lilliana.  
  
Dom laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I know how your bro is"said Dom.  
  
"Oh and he always carries his gun. Always. So bring your own or somethin"said Lilliana.  
  
"Dont worry, my fists are my guns"said Dom.  
  
"Whatever, see ya in the morning"said Lilliana as she got on her motorcycle and drove away.  
  
"That chick is trouble"said Brian.  
  
"Nah, I think she can help. She really did wanna help Taryn so I think she cool"said Dom.  
  
Suddenly Jesse came out the door. "Hey man, you better come see the info I got on her"said Jesse.  
  
Dom followed Jesse to the computer where he saw the info on Taryn.  
  
"Listen to this"said Jesse as he began reading.  
  
"Father, Michael Holmes arrested multiple times for child abuse but the cases were thrown cuz Taryn wouldn't testify. Mother unknown. The Family of the father never intervened until the FBI decided to investigate the case and caught him in the act. Since no one would take Taryn in at the age of 15 she was given to a family without child. The family was Robert Jet and Melina Jet, paid by the goverment for Taryn. Taryn usually went to school with bruises and always showed fear toward males. Later it was discovered her stepfather abused her and her stepmother was a drunk. So they found her another foster home with an old woman, wich she stayed in until the age of 18 wich she was thrown out to the street. That's all there. She did go to school, she graduated with honors and she's a pretty smart girl"said Jesse.  
  
"Maybe that's how Johnny found her, on the street"said Brian.  
  
"No wonder she was scared shitless of me"said Dom in a low voice.  
  
"What'ya mean?"said Jesse.  
  
"I found her in an alley, all beat up by Johnny Tran. When I walked to help her she dragged herself away from me, almost going through the fucking wall."said Dom.  
  
"Damn no wonder she's so messed up"said Jesse.  
  
"It's official. Johnny Tran is going down"said Dom walking away.  
  
"What's up with him?"said Jesse.  
  
"He likes her"said Brian.  
  
"No shit! Well she is pretty"said Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, get ready cuz tomorrow we got a visitor, Johnny Tran's sister."said Brian.  
  
"The sister Dom did? or another? And why would she visit us?"said Jesse.  
  
"No, not that one. Cuz she hates Johnny, wants to help Taryn and fuck up Johnny. Hey Jess, go look for info on her, maybe it'll be useful"said Brian.  
  
"Sure, man. no prob."said Jesse as he typed *Lilliana Tran* but nothing came out.  
  
"What the?"said Brian.  
  
"Well I never heard about Johnny Tran having another sister other than Jane"said Jesse.  
  
"She's a stepsister"said Brian.  
  
"Well I can look by her name only but there are thousands of Lilliana's in the world"said Jesse.  
  
"Foggetabout it. We'll search in the morning or just do it the old fashioned way, asking her"said Brian.  
  
"K, dawg, night"said Jesse.  
  
"night"said Brian.  
  
The party had already ended and everyone was sleeping except Dom. He had his mind in a lot of things and especially on someone...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Will there be a war in the morning? Is Lilliana really Johnny Tran's sister? Con artist maybe? Find out more on the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4 Safe

Original Movie ~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Title ~ Freedom Chapter ~ Chapter 4-Safe Disclaimer ~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any any of the characters in it so dont sue, its all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use either, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated ~ PG-13 Authors Note ~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as Sobosbabe and Ani also know as Sailor_Storm2001  
  
Dom woke up early and also woke up Vince, Leon and Brian. Vince was still drunk, Leon was just sleepy and Brian was just worried.  
  
"Well guys, let's go we got a date"said Dom.  
  
Brian explained everything on the way so the guys already knew the problem.  
  
Johnny Tran was already head to the alley and when he got out of the motorcycle he punched the wall. Taryn wasnt there.  
  
'I'll kill that bitch'thought Johnny.  
  
Suddenly Dom came out from behind the trash.  
  
"What's wrong? Expecting someone?"said Dom.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"said Johnny.  
  
"What you think Im doing here?"said Dom.  
  
"Should've known. You took the bitch didn't ya? I should've know she'd go with you"said Johnny.  
  
"What the fuck are you talkin bout?"said Dom.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Toretto. I know you two exchanged looks so the bitch deserved what she got"said Johnny.  
  
"That's why you hit her? Cuz she looked at me? You are one pathetic asshole. She didnt come to me, I found her now Im here to tell you to stay the fuck away from her. And you know better than to touch anything of mine"said Dom.  
  
"So now she's yours?"said Johnny.  
  
"Yeah, she's on my team and you better not lay an eye on her cuz I will fuck you up"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah, you and what army? My guys will be coming any minute now so you cant win"said Johnny.  
  
Suddenly Brian came out from behind and Leon and Vince came from outside.  
  
"You think this guys can take out my guys?"said Johnny.  
  
Then Vince and Leon took out their guns and put em back in place.  
  
"Who said we gonna kill ya? If we do then who the hell can I fuck up? Trust me I will kill you but not yet, it's fun just messing with ya but dont push it"said Dom as he walked away and Brian followed.  
  
"Remember Tran, you try to touch her and then I will kill you"said Dom as they all left.  
  
Johnny punched the wall pissed and got on his motorcycle and headed home.  
  
Back home Taryn woke up with a big ass headed but she took a shower and asked Mia where the guys were since the house seemed abandoned. Mia told her they were just out.  
  
Taryn got dressed and put on some black baggy pants with silvers zippers all over and a black hoodies with flames going up her chest. She let her hair down and looked at herself. Her lip was still bruised and it hurt but not like yesterday. She had a mark like a \ line in her cheek and her eye was a little fucked up but it would heal, hopefully.  
  
Suddenly Taryn could've sworn she heard Lilliana's voice. She ran downstairs and there was Taryn talking to Mia.  
  
"LILLI!!!"said Taryn as she ran to hug her.  
  
Lilliana was wearing the same black leather pants as yesterday except this one had a silver rose on each side, a black leather tank top that in the front said *Yeah, I'm a witch* and had a drawing of a hot girl with a witch costume then on the back it said *With a capital B* and it had the drawing of the same hot girl but with a red leather mini skirt and tube top and shades.  
  
Lilliana returned the hug and right away took a look at her.  
  
"That son of a bitch. Maybe it was for the best cuz look where you are now? Safe."said Lilliana.  
  
"Yeah, I guess"said Taryn.  
  
"Does it hurt?"said Lilliana.  
  
"A lil, it hurt more yesterday but not much now"said Taryn.  
  
Taryn smiled and looked at her tank top.  
  
"Nice message, couldn't have said it better myself"said Taryn.  
  
"Well the truth must be known"said Lilliana as she laughed.  
  
"Well girls sorry to interrupt but we're gonna have guys coming, hungry guys so I'd apreciate it if you'd help me set the table. I'll cook"said Mia.  
  
"Sure"said Lilliana.  
  
"It's the least I can do"said Taryn.  
  
As Lilliana and Taryn were setting the table, Lilliana noticed Jesse in another room working in the computer.  
  
"I thought you said all the guys were gone?"said Lilliana pointing toward Jesse.  
  
"Oh well the guys went to handle some man bussiness and Jesse is a man but just more like the brains, ya know? Mind over matter is his motto I think"said Mia.  
  
"Oh I see..."said Lilliana.  
  
"What kind of business are they handling?"said Taryn.  
  
"Nothing big, just bussiness"said Mia.  
  
With that the guys all entered including Dom. Dom was suprised to see Lilliana there but his eyes got more focused on someone else. Taryn... She was beautiful. Those bruises... that asshole... Suddenly he noticed her clothes.  
  
"Mia? Can I talk to you outside for a min?"said Dom.  
  
"Sure. Breakfast is ready. Scrambled eggs, toast and ham if you dont like it dont eat it"said Mia. Before leaving she gave Brian a quick kiss and headed outside.  
  
"Whats up?"said Mia.  
  
"What's up with Taryn's clothes? You couldnt let her borrow yours?"said Dom.  
  
"Hey, thats not my fault. She didnt like my clothes, she saw Letty's box and said that those were her taste of clothes. I wasnt gonna tell her *Hey you cant wear that, those are the clothes of Dom's ex-girlfriend* I mean would you want me to tell her?"Said Mia.  
  
"No... Thats ok, I was just a little suprised I guess"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah well get used to it cause I have a feeling we'll be getting a lot of surpises"said Mia.  
  
"Yeah, yeah"said Dom as they both headed inside to eat.  
  
They all started eating.  
  
"So no offense but what's your name?"said Leon.  
  
"Sorry, should've introduced myself. My name is Lilliana Tran"said Lilliana.  
  
Suddenly Leon and Vince stoped eating in awe. That was something Brian forgot to tell them.  
  
"Ops, sorry I forgot to mention that guys. Yesterday Lilliana came looking for Taryn."said Brian.  
  
"Dont worry guys. I hate my brother just as much as you all and more. And we are not fully related, his father is my father period"said Lilliana.  
  
"Then why is it we couldnt find any info on you?"said Brian. Suddenly the table was quiet.  
  
"You were trying to find info on me? Why I feel flattered. Well I didnt tell ya I guess. My mom is Puerto Rican so she came to the States for vacation and she met my asshole father. MyFather had a one time thing with my mom, got her pregnant and went crawling back to Johnny's mom. So my mom got me and put me under her last name. Mendoza. But she didnt want me in the states cuz of some reason so she told my aunt, Alana to take me to Puerto Rico and to take care of me until she came back. She did come back like 1 or one and a half year after. She died when I was ten years old so I was sent with my dad and his wife fell in love with me for some reason cuz I thought she'd hate me. Anyway thats my story and if you still wanna search for info I wont stop you, I got nothing to hide"said Lilliana as she kept eating.  
  
"Oh, sorry to question you"said Brian.  
  
"Well that's normal since you were a cop"said Lilliana.  
  
Silence filled the table again.  
  
"How'd you know that?"said Dom.  
  
"You didnt think I was just a bimbo? Please, I know more than I need to. That's why I know Taryn is safe with you guys"said Lilliana.  
  
Taryn smiled. She did feel safe.  
  
While they kept eating Dom and Taryn kept looking at eachother. Dom was the one staring at her and when she looked at him to see if he was looking there he was, looking at her. She turned her face fast but there he was still. With those eyes. Somehow for her they were diferent. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. As if she was gold. And his smile... an honest smile... not like the other guy's that looked at her. This was diferent. Very diferent.  
  
Dom couldnt stop looking at her. To him she represented all beauty but at the same time pain.  
  
'How can someone so beautiful and gentle have to go through such a hell... well not anymore. I'll make sure of that'thought Dom.  
  
'Why does he keep starring at me... and why do I like the fact that he's looking at me?! Oh Taryn... the last thing you need now is another guy to hurt you.. but he... He seems diferent. Completely diferent'thought Taryn.  
  
They finished eating and the girls were washing the dishes and Brian and Dom were in the garage. Leon, Vince and Jesse were gathering some things for Dom.  
  
"So what do you think of that girl, Lilliana, whatever"said Vince.  
  
"She's fine, she's very fine"said Leon.  
  
"Do I hear a bet coming on?"said Vince.  
  
"Yeah, first one to get her wins"said Leon.  
  
"So, what are we bettin? cars or money?"said Vince.  
  
"Dom would kill us if we bet our cars, you know he hates that so lets bet some money"said Leon.  
  
"How much?"said Vince.  
  
"$200"said Leon.  
  
"Fine"said Vince.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
  
"I dont think you should be bettin on someone you hardly know"said Jesse.  
  
"Why not? Its not like we're gonna break her heart"said Vince.  
  
"That's exactly what you're gonna do, morons"murmured Jesse.  
  
"What'd you say?"said Leon with a grin.  
  
"Nothing you'd care about anyway"said Jesse.  
  
They all kept doing what they were doing and Jesse just sighed. 


	6. Leon and Vince, strike one

Original Movie ~ The Fast and The Furious Title ~ Freedom Chapter ~ Leon and Vince strike one. Chapter 5 Disclaimer ~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any any of the characters in it so dont sue, its all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use either, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated ~ PG-13 Authors Note ~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as Sobosbabe and Ani also know as Sailor_Storm2001.  
  
The guys were all working at the garage and the girls were with Mia at her store.  
  
"I dont think I should be here, what if Johnny comes?"Said Taryn.  
  
"Trust me. Now that you're with us he wont touch you."said Mia.  
  
"Oh he will, you dont know Johnny"said Taryn.  
  
  
  
"Oh trust me I know him but you dont know Dom. No one touches Dom's property or his friends anyway"said Mia.  
  
Taryn let a reliefed sigh and smile.  
  
"Hey Mia, you mind if I take a coke?"said Lilliana.  
  
"No, go ahead, but dont tell Dom I let you have it for free"said Mia.  
  
"Aiight"said Lilliana as she took a soda.  
  
"You can take a beer if ya want"said Mia.  
  
"No thanks. I dont drink in the afternoon, makes me cranky"said Lilliana.  
  
"ooooooooook"said Mia laughing.  
  
"It's true though"said Taryn.  
  
Suddenly Leon came in.  
  
"Hey Mia, give me a beer"said Leon.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and gave him a beer. Leon grinned and looked at Lilliana.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, I was wondering if you'd like a date. Maybe later tonight, tomorrow night. Any night"said Leon.  
  
Lilliana gave him a suprised looks.  
  
"Is that a yes?"said Leon.  
  
"That's a Thanks but not if my life depended on it"said Lilliana.  
  
Leon smiled.  
  
"Aiight"said Leon as he left. As soon as he left Mia and Taryn bursted out laughing.  
  
"GIRL! Why did you say no?"said Mia.  
  
"I have a lot of things on my life right now and the last thing I need is a guy especially a guy who's ego is bigger than Mount Everest"said Lilliana.  
  
Mia kept laughing and suddenly Vince came in.  
  
"Hey Mia, can I have a beer?"said Vince.  
  
"Sure thing. Arent there beers in the garage?"said Mia.  
  
"Yeah but Dom named it his property"said Vince.  
  
"Ok then"said Mia as she gave him a beer.  
  
Vince looked at Lilliana and gave a cocky smile.  
  
"Hey Hon. I was thinking, maybe you and me could go out, have dinner, dance, have some fun. Whenever you want, whatever you want. There's no rush."said Vince.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and Taryn gave a smile.  
  
"Oh wow. I dont know..."said Lilliana using a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sure, then afterwards we can go iceskating in a volcano"said Lilliana.  
  
Taryn and Mia laughed quietly.  
  
"Aiight then, but whenever you wanna go out, give me a call"said Vince.  
  
"Sure, when I feel like losing my time I'll give you a call"said Lilliana.  
  
Vince walked away murmuring something and you could only understand that damn part.  
  
"Geez girl, you gotta say no to all of em?"said Mia.  
  
"That's Lilli for you. She isnt an out going kinda a girl"said Taryn.  
  
"Why would I need a man anyway?? I already have a dog and he's loyal and obedient. See if you can find that in a man"said Lilliana.  
  
Mia started laughing.  
  
"You have a dog??"said Mia.  
  
"Yep, a golden retriever her father gave her. His name is Alucard and dont ask about the name, please"said Taryn.  
  
"Alucard???"said Mia.  
  
"Dont say I didnt warn you..."said Taryn.  
  
"Well Alucard is the son of Dracula... Since Im a big fan of vampire stuff..."said Lilliana.  
  
It seemed like an endless speech on vampires. Lilliana wouldnt shut up. Mia tried to get her to stop by changing the subject and Taryn just gave her an *I told you so* look and Mia remembered never to ask again.  
  
Then there came the night and thankfully Lilliana finally shut up when they started setting the table to eat dinner. There were 8 chairs in total now, 3 in each side and 2 facing eachother. Mia and Brian sat beside's eachother and Jesse next to Mia. Vince and Leon had Lilliana sitting in the middle wich made her a little irritated. Since everyone was sitting down Taryn had to sit facing Dom. No, they werent as close as before but facing eachother now gave her more reason to look at him.  
  
"Hey, Lilli, wanna beer?"said Dom.  
  
"What'ya got?"Said Lilliana.  
  
"Heneken, Bacardy, same ol'"said Dom.  
  
  
  
"Damn, where do you get your taste?"said Lilliana.  
  
"You dont like it?"said Dom.  
  
"Unless you have bacardi breezer, blue breeze, piña colada or lemon I ain't drinking a drop"said Lilliana.  
  
"Fine then, tomorrow we'll get some right now you gotta settle for water"said Dom.  
  
"Thats fine with me"said Lilliana.  
  
"What about you Taryn?"said Dom.  
  
Taryn smiled shyly.  
  
"No thanks, I'll settle for water"said Taryn.  
  
"You drink?"said Dom.  
  
"No..."said Taryn.  
  
Dom smiled. "That's aiight, dont worry. Maybe you'll drink after you stay with us a while"said Dom.  
  
"Maybe"said Taryn.  
  
Everyone was watching Taryn and Dom's every move. Everyone except Vince and Leon who were trying to hard and Lilliana was an inch away from hitting them.  
  
"Ok, Im done eating, I gotta go home. My baby is waiting for me"said Lilliana.  
  
"You have a baby?"said Dom.  
  
"A dog"said Lilliana.  
  
"His name is Alucard and PLEASE DOM DONT ASK ANYTHING ELSE!"said Mia.  
  
"ok?"said Dom.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door"said Vince and Leon at the same time. Jesse rolled his eyes, Mia was confused as Brian, Taryn gave a grin and Dom was just wondering what the hell was happening.  
  
"Oh Geez, yeah and while you're at it you can hold my hand while I cross the road! Look guys I dont give a damn whats going on between you two but I can leave alone, thank you"said Lilliana as she put her dishes in the sink and left.  
  
"Bye, Lilli!"said Taryn.  
  
"Yeah, catch ya later!"said Lilliana as she left.  
  
Both Vince and Leon exchanged looks with a mad face.  
  
"Im not gonna ask"said Dom.  
  
They all kept eating and when they were all finished Taryn helped with the kitchen and headed right outside at the lawn and laid on the table looking at the stars.  
  
Back at the garage there was Dom, Vince, Leon and Brian.  
  
"Ok guyz, not that I care but what the hell was goin on back there?"said Dom.  
  
"What you mean?"said Vince.  
  
"Im not stupid! You two being all close to Lilli and she looked that if you gave her a gun with one bullet she shoot herself just to get away from you two"said Dom.  
  
"We just made a bet on who gets her first"said Leon.  
  
"What?"said Brian.  
  
Vince was about to kill Leon.  
  
"You made a bet on Lilliana? Guys, if she kills you I aint stoping her"said Dom.  
  
"Oh come on, its just a bet"said Vince.  
  
"yeah it's just a bet, that girl is easy ticked. I pissed her off and she almost made my balls look like dried prunes"said Brian.  
  
Vince and Leon laughed.  
  
"Bri, leave em alone. Lets hope she kicks both their asses"said Dom grinnin and walking away.  
  
"Aiight"said Brian.  
  
Brian went back inside and Vince and Leon stayed outside. Dom headed for the lawn to get some air when he saw Taryn there and smiled.  
  
Ok ya'll I am not adding the next chapter until i get at least 5 or more reviews sorry. But this is to make sure the readers like it. So drop us a line about yourself and what you like and dislike about this story. 


	7. Chapter 6 NC17

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 6~  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ NC-17  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dom smiled and walked toward her.  
  
"Hey, what you doing here alone?"said Dom.  
  
"Just thought I would get some fresh air"said Taryn.  
  
  
  
"Oh k"said Dom as he sat near her.  
  
"You know all my life I've always been chained to things, to people. This is the only time I've been free, without being afraid of doing anything wrong that may make anyone mad"said Taryn.  
  
"Yeah, I know"said Dom.  
  
"You know?"Said Taryn.  
  
"I hope you dont mind, I told Jess to look into you so I know everything about you"said Dom.  
  
"Everything?"Said Taryn.  
  
"Everything"said Dom.  
  
Taryn sighed. "Oh... well I guess maybe I deserve everything that happens to me"said Taryn.  
  
"What? You think that's what you deserved? No. You dont deserve anything of that. You deserve this, freedom, friends and I'll make sure you get that, k?"said Dom.  
  
"Thanks"said Taryn.  
  
Suddenly Dom stood up and put his face on top of Taryn's, putting his hands in the edges of the table. Looking at her deep into her eyes. Taryn was scared. But there was something different in his eyes. Honesty, kindness, nothing bad...  
  
When Dom was going to kiss her she looked the other way. He smiled.  
  
"Im not going to hurt you, I promise"said Dom.  
  
She could hear such honesty in his voice so she turned her face and pulled him into a kiss. She caught Dom by surprise but it was a good surprise.  
  
Upstairs Mia was watching the whole thing and she smiled.  
  
"I guess Im gonna be sleeping alone"said Mia.  
  
"The hell you are"said Brian as he hugged her from behind. With that they both kissed.  
  
Dom had made his way to his room with Taryn and Taryn was scared but for some reason she trusted Dom. They both slowly took off their clothes and Taryn was already on the bed and Dom frowned at what he saw. She was bruised. Everywhere.  
  
"That motherfucker..."said Dom.  
  
Taryn frowned but forced a small smile. Johnny had raped her many times so she was used to the pain. Dom got in top of her, making her feel comfortable. He didnt want to hurt her. She was too beautiful, too fragile... He kept kissing her slowly but hungrily.  
  
The kiss kept running deeper by the second.  
  
Dom stopped and looked at her. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to let her know that he was not Johnny Tran. He was Dominic Toretto and that he would never hurt her. She smiled. Letting him know she trusted him. He smiled also and kept kissing her this time more passionetly.  
  
She knew this was going to hurt. Especially since he was a lot bigger than Johnny. But to her this was different. Johnny had raped her, this wasnt rape. She didnt know what it was. She never knew love. No one had ever loved her and she had never loved anyone but her own misery but she knew this was different. Good. A feeling she didnt want to let go. Something great. But how could she tell if it was love?? All her life all she's known has been pain, misery, loneliness and hatred... She had never known the love... Never known the love of a father, the love of a mother, the love of a sister or brother or the love of a man... She only had one friend that was Lilliana... But now here she was, with Dom. Was this love? She was too scared to call it that but she had a feeling maybe it was love...  
  
Dom placed himself on her entrance, looking at her making sure she was ok. She bit her lip right where the bruise was.  
  
"Ow"said Taryn.  
  
"You ok?"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I bit my lip and hurt a bruise. It wasnt you, trust me, it wasnt you"said Taryn.  
  
Dom smiled and kissed the bruise.  
  
"There, it should be better now"said Dom.  
  
Taryn smiled. Dom gently put the tip in and moved a little bit foward. Taryn squeezed the sheets and closed her eyes.  
  
"You ok?"said Dom.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Dont close your eyes, please."said Dom.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that beautiful eyes, that beautiful smile and that beautiful face. There was something about him... different. She didnt know what that feeling was but she dared to call it love...  
  
Dom kissed her forehead as he moved more foward but slowly. She squeezed the bedsheets again but didnt close her eyes. He smiled at that. He kept moving foward slowly and Taryn's eyes were getting watery. it hurt for her but the pain was diferent. She enjoyed it.  
  
"Its ok, its ok, Im all the way in now"said Dom.  
  
She gave him a smile but that didnt mean the pain had gone. It was still there. Many times Johnny had raped her. Bit her in places he shouldn't have. Done things to her only a low life asshole pervert sicko with nothing better to do would've done.  
  
Dom started moving, in and out, slowly. Taryn let go of the sheets and put her arms around him. She put her legs around his waist.  
  
She had finally sent the pain to hell and opened her arms for pleasure. He was fastening the pace now, in and out, in and out but not forcefully. He didnt want to hurt her. Taryn didnt care anymore. Because what she was feeling made pain as small as a dot. He kept his pace, in and out while Taryn never closed her eyes. She held on to him while kissing his neck and just holding him while he went inside of her. They were both sweaty now but it didnt matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing ever would.  
  
He was quickening the pace now. Faster and harder. Which was hurting Taryn but she didnt let it show, she didnt want him to stop. She was in paradise. Even if it was the first time of her life. She was happy now and nothing would break this happiness apart.  
  
As Dom kept going in and out. Taryn started feeling something inside. As if time had stoped. As if there was nothing or no one but Dom and her. She felt a huge sensation. Pleasure. Happiness. All at once. With that she gasped and collasped. Dom was also in a huge bliss. He collasped and laid beside her. She cuddled into his arms and smiled.  
  
"That was... amazing"said Taryn.  
  
Dom laughed. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment"said Dom as he kissed her forehead.  
  
She cuddled closer and closed her eyes. Ready to sleep into his arms. The safest arms there could be. She knew nothing could hurt her now. Not her past, not even Johnny Tran. 


	8. Chapter 7 Shopping

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 7- Shopping  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ PG-13  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dude this is for my friends. Well call them Blaze and Jas theyve been buggin me 4ever to post this so here it is.  
  
  
  
Taryn woke up. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She smiled as she was held by the strongest and most beautiful arms in the world. She didnt want to move. She didnt want to wake him up. It all was to perfect. But then again, who said he was asleep? He moved his head toward hers. Putting his cheek on hers.  
  
"Good morning"said Taryn.  
  
"Morning, didn't know you were awake"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah, make's two of us"said Taryn.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I woke up a couple of minutes ago to tell Mia you and her are going shopping today. My treat"said Dom.  
  
"Your treat? Oh I couldnt-"said Taryn.  
  
"No, you are going shopping and dont worry someone is going with you"said Dom.  
  
"Who?"said Taryn.  
  
"Lilliana"said Dom.  
  
"Oh good. You like her?"said Taryn.  
  
"Not exactly, I trust her"said Dom.  
  
"You like me?"Said Taryn shyly.  
  
"Hell NO! I love you"said Dom.  
  
Taryn didnt know what to say. Dom just squeezed her and kissed her cheek. Could this all really been happening to her? After all that shit she went through, was this finally the chance to be happy?  
  
"I love you too"she said sweetly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Then get up, get dressed and go shopping before I grab you're cuteself over here and never let go"said Dom.  
  
Taryn laughed and jumped off the bed and stuck her tongue out at him. He pulled her right to him and gave him those type's of kisses that make you lose all air in your body. All thoughts. Everything gone. The only thing that matters is the kiss.  
  
"Now you can go"he said letting her go.  
  
Taryn just smiled like if she had been kissed by an angel. Taryn got all ready and dressed. She was wearing red joggin pants with white stripes up the sides and a white hoodie and red adidas. Her hair was in a ponytail.  
  
Dom had his hands on the back of his head. He thought when letty left him that she was just fooling around to try and make him jealous. Letty leave him? It sounded impossible to him, impossible to the world. She was mad at him cause a girl's bra had managed to get in his car. Dom really doesnt remember nothing about a bra but when letty found it she didnt care. He thought she was going to forgive him like always. But she didnt. She left. She really left.  
  
Suddenly Taryn came in.  
  
"I'm leaving, I'll be back soon"she said as she gave him a kiss and walked away.  
  
"Bye"said Dom.  
  
As soon as Taryn went downstairs Mia and Lilliana were already waiting. Mia had a jean bellbottom, a belt and a white tank top with cat eyes. Lilliana had some short jeans, a tank top that looked more like a bra and was black and her black leather jacket but not the long one.  
  
"I thought I would have to go up there and drag you"said Lilliana.  
  
Mia smiled.  
  
"Spare me the details"said Mia with a grin.  
  
"Ok, if that's what you want"said Taryn.  
  
"Ok first of all no one and I mean no one sits in the front seats of my car. Dont ask why. Dont argue. Nothing. Zip. No one sits in front, you got it?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Got it"said Mia and Taryn at the same time. Lilliana's car was a 1995 mitshubushi eclipse, entirely black.  
  
Lilliana got on and unlocked the doors but she glared at the girls as a warning to not seat next to her. They said a millions chill out and ok's.  
  
Without thinking Lilliana stepped on the pedal and drove to the mall. She didnt like the mall much, everyone always stared at her but she never cared. Mia was happy Dom finally found a girl but the Johnny Tran thing bothered her and she expected bad things. Taryn... Taryn was just happy, for the first time in her life, she was happy.  
  
They arrived at the mall and bought a little bit of everything from every store. Lilliana bought some stuff too and Mia also. They had lunch. Talked, a lot.  
  
"Ok Mia cover your ears if you dont wanna hear but I do"said Lilliana.  
  
  
  
"What?"said Mia.  
  
"Ok, Taryn, dish it, how was it? DONT YOU DARE SKIP A PART!"said Lilliana.  
  
"It was... amazing... he was so gentle and at the same time so wow..."said Taryn.  
  
"I DID NOT need to know that. That is gonna affect my mental health, ya know"said Mia.  
  
"Oh come on Mia, it aint like you're a saint"said Lilliana.  
  
"No but I dont wanna know how *good* my brother does it"said Mia.  
  
"Ignore her, keep talking"said Lilliana.  
  
"And he is so well, ya know, BIG and I felt like I was being cut in half, really"said Taryn.  
  
Lilliana just laughed and kept eating her fries.  
  
"Oh my GOD! THATS T.M.I."said Mia.  
  
"What?"said Lilliana.  
  
"To much information"said Mia as she winked and they all started laughing.  
  
"Well I'm happy for you Taryn. REAL happy."said Lilliana as she gripped Taryn's hand and smiled.  
  
"How about you? when will you find your guy? You got Leon and Vince. I mean have you gotten any action before?"said Taryn.  
  
"Calm down with the questions. I aint a computer. First of all Leon is adorable but too cocky. Vince also looks good, strong but too full of himself. I cant date a man who's ego is bigger than the grand canyon. I want a guy who's sweet, who doesnt pretend to be someone who he isnt, a shy guy, honest, cute, adorable. Like my dog"said Lilliana.  
  
Both Mia and Taryn awwwwed and laughed.  
  
"The guy thing... Well obviously I've gotten action but most of em were mercy fucks cuz the guys needed it. I've never found the *one* and dont expect to anytime soon"said Lilliana.  
  
There was a silence in the table.  
  
"What? Hey, I like being alone. I dont have to worry about shit. I dont have to worry about going home to a man, other than my dog. I dont have to get worried if a guy hits on me or anything. Im free and I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and I got no man to control me"said Lilliana.  
  
They all kept eating and Lilliana brought em to her house cause Mia wanted to know where she lived. It wasnt a big house. It wasnt an apartment either. It was just like Dom's house but only one floor. Mia saw the dog and almost died. He was so cute.  
  
"Alucard"said Lilliana singing. The dog's tail was waving everytime. They played with the dog. Lilliana put the clothes on her room and Mia was weirded out cause Lilliana's fridge was almost empty. It only had water, chinesse take out food, some ice cream and fruits.  
  
"Do you eat?"said Mia.  
  
"Yeah. Take out food. Im not the cooking type. Especially not Mary Poppins"said Lilliana.  
  
"I can see that"said Mia as she closed the fridge door.  
  
Mia entered Lilliana's room and saw a picture. It was a woman with black hair, brown eyes and a beautiful body. Mia started thinking. That was defenetly Lilliana's mom but she also looked like Taryn in a way.  
  
"Ok you are traspasing girl, no one goes to my room"said Lilliana joking.  
  
"Sorry. Is that your mom?"Said Mia.  
  
"Yeap. The one and only Leslie"said Lilliana.  
  
"Do you have sisters on her side?"said Mia.  
  
"I dont think so. Im her only daughter. WhY?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Just asking"said Mia as they both left the room and Taryn was still playing with the dog.  
  
"Ready to go?"said Taryn.  
  
"Yeah"said Mia.  
  
"We'll lets get going"said Lilliana.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Do you think Lilliana and Taryn could be related? Will the romance between Dom and Taryn last? find out next! 


	9. Let' Go Out

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 8- Let's go out.  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ NC-17 (sexual content)  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Taryn got home with the exitement of a little girl. She ran up to Dom's room expecting he was there but he wasn't. She didn't let it worry her. She put all the clothes in the closet and put her special outfit for friday in Mia's room. She looked at Dom's room and sighed. It was a pigsty. She decided to clean it a little bit. She took dirty clothes and put them in a box and before she knew it the room looked... cleaner?  
  
She got out of the room and Mia suprised her.  
  
"What are you doing?"said Mia.  
  
"Cleaning? Is that ok?"said Taryn.  
  
"Yeah, about time I had a helping hand in this house"said Mia smiling.  
  
Taryn smiled and kept cleaning. She was enjoying it. Part of her was wondering were Dom was but there wasn't anybody she could ask. Lilliana was watching T.V., almost falling asleep.  
  
"Lilliana, did you sleep?"said Taryn.  
  
"What? Umm well I don't sleep so much."said Lilliana.  
  
"Why not?"said Taryn.  
  
"I dunno, I just don't sleep alot"said Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana turned off the T.V. and headed outside.  
  
Suddenly Dom opened the front door and all Taryn could do was smile.  
  
"What ya doing?"said Dom.  
  
"Cleaning"said Taryn.  
  
"Really?"said Dom with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, really"said Taryn.  
  
"Did you buy clothes?"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you dont mind it's in your room"said Taryn.  
  
"It's ai'ght"said Dom as he carried some bags to the kitchen.  
  
"What's in the bag?"Said Taryn.  
  
"Beer for your specific alcaholic friend"said Dom as he put some bacardi breezers in the fride.  
  
"I heard that!"said Lilliana as she was outside. Both Dom and Taryn laughed.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm gonna start teaching you how to race"said Dom as he hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.  
  
"And Today?"said Taryn.  
  
"Today... Well maybe we can go to some dinner and dancing. Everyone."said Dom.  
  
Taryn smiled. It was a good idea. She didnt have to be alone with him to be happy. She just had to be with him.  
  
"Well then, I should've bought a dress"said Taryn.  
  
"Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine"said Lilliana from outside.  
  
"She has big ears"said Dom smiling.  
  
"I dont have no big ears, I have good hearing, big diference"said Lilliana.  
  
"I didnt know you owned dresses, Lilli"said Taryn.  
  
"I do, I just don't wear em much. Who knows, maybe I'll wear one tonight, if I'm invited of course"said Lilliana.  
  
"Sure, come if ya want"said Dom.  
  
Lilliana smiled and walked away from the garden, heading to the garage, where Jesse was. She walked behind him while he was on the computer and found him looking at a picture of her when she was in high school.  
  
"Man, I don't know what I was thinking when I put on those blond streaks"said Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana suprised Jesse so he turned around fast, suprised.  
  
"Still looking for info about me? Im real flattered"said Lilliana.  
  
"Im sorry, I was just curious"said Jesse.  
  
"So curious you keep starring at the same picture?"said Lilliana.  
  
"I, uhh, well, I just wanted to check how much you've changed"said Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, riiiiight. So I bet you got some questions, ask"said Lilliana.  
  
"How come if you're so smart, you here?"said Jesse.  
  
"I may have graduated top of my class, got an IQ the size of the grand canyon but I have my job"said Lilliana.  
  
"Wich is?"said Jesse.  
  
"None of your business"said Lilliana.  
  
"Fine"said Jesse.  
  
"Ok, before Dom tells you, we going out tonigh, all of us"said Lilliana.  
  
"Fine"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana got close to him.  
  
"Can I?"said Lilliana pointing the computer. He backed off and let her mess with it.  
  
"Just finding a better picture of me"said Lilliana as she took over the mouse cliking. Suddenly she found a picture and smiled.  
  
"Well that's oughta be the best one, see ya tonight"said Lilliana.  
  
  
  
When Jesse looked at the picture he smiled. It was a picture of her when she was little. Wearing a white cupcake dress with a little crown. It was her birthday. 5 years old. She looked cute. Adorable was the word.  
  
Lilliana went back inside looking for Taryn. She decided to look upstairs and when she opened Dom's door she shut it just as fast.  
  
"Umm Taryn I'm going home! I thought maybe the guys could pick us up there, Mia knows the way after all and then Dom can take some of the guys in his car and I some in mine. I can give you a couple of minutes, if ya want"said Lilliana trying not to laugh.  
  
"I would really apreciate that"said Taryn screaming.  
  
"Ok... play nice"said Lilliana as she went down stairs.  
  
Taryn was on top of Dom, naked. Right after Lilliana left for the garage they went upstairs in quite a hurry.  
  
They were kissing of course, both of them laughing at the fact Lilliana saw them but they didnt care. Why would they? Taryn was bouncing up and down on Dom but slowly, enjoying every second of it. Dom was carresing her breasts, gently, massaging them and squeezing them softly. Taryn put her hands over his to make him squeeze them harder.  
  
Dom smiled. Taryn became impatient and started bouncing up and down faster. Dom put his hands on her hips this time to help her. They were both sweaty and enjoying every second of it. She felt like she was in total pleasure. The pain didnt matter to her now. Nothing matter, to either of them. You could hear the bed making noises as they fastened the pace.  
  
As they kept doing they finally reached it, the edge. Taryn threw her headback and let out a loud moan. She droped into the arms of Dom where he held her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"That was amazing"said Dom.  
  
"I know"said Taryn.  
  
"Now go, before Lilliana leaves without you"said Dom.  
  
"Oh yeah, right"said Taryn as she got up and got dressed. She would take a shower in Lilliana's house. Taryn kissed Dom before leaving. Lilliana was down stairs watching T.V.  
  
"Im ready to go"said Taryn.  
  
"Yeah, good thing I didnt tell you to take your time"said Lilliana as they both left.  
  
Lilliana made Taryn sit in the back, like always. Taryn didnt care. She was too happy to care. Way too happy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
What is Lilliana's job? How will dinner be? Will it keep been happy days for Taryn 


	10. Gettin ready and strike two for Vince an...

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 9- Gettin ready and strike two for Vince and Leon.  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ PG-13  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Taryn and Lilliana got to the house and Taryn jumped in the shower first so she was the one who was going to get dressed first.  
  
"So, what should I wear?"said Taryn.  
  
"Anything you want, just check the closet"said Lilliana.  
  
There were two closets, a mirror closet wich was huge and in her room. She searched for dresses and found the perfect one. Before she could get dressed she was looking for all the make up stuff. She found a room and opened the door. It was a room full of mirror closets and in the center of the room some drawers and makeup on it.  
  
She opened the first closet and almost died suprised. It was full of clothes but diferent types. Slutty clothes, rich girl clothes, rock clothes, ANY type of clothes, more like costumes. Taryn opened the other closet and it was filled with shoes. Thousands of shoes. You name them. When Taryn was going to open the other closet Lilliana stoped her.  
  
"Not this closet."said Lilliana.  
  
"Im sorry, I was looking for make up to get everything ready"said Taryn.  
  
"The make up is in my room, second upper drawer to the left. Choose anything you want, there"said Lilliana with a serious face.  
  
"Ok, ok"said Taryn.  
  
As soon as Taryn left Lilliana threw the door and closed it. She did seem mad. Taryn decided to leave it as it was. Taryn knew how Lilliana would get when she got mad so she decided to drop it, to forget she even saw that.  
  
She sighed and started getting dressed. She wore a White full length dress that ties on the sides all the way up. Looks like a skirt and top but its connected at the sides leaving her stomach bare and shows her tattoo. White heels with straps winding up her legs. She put on white eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. Hair pulled back in a white clip with curls cascading everywhere.  
  
Lilliana was in the room and locked the door. She hated people evading her private life. It was a dangerous job but she was good at it and she liked it.  
  
Lilliana shook it off and decided to get dress. She wore a black small dress made of a silky soft material but around her breasts it was fish net like material but the holes were smaller. Shows her bra and makes her skin in the fish net like material look black. Her back is shown in a U form. She wore some black high heels with straps winding up her legs. Plus her black bra because of the dress.  
  
She put on some purple light eye shadow, black eye liner and a dark pink lipstick. She put fixed her hair, french braided with curly trendils framing her face. She wore her mother's ring wich was a silver ring with a two circles made of diamonds and an amethyst in the center the shape of a heart. Plus her silver necklace with an heart shaped amethyst. She took her black silk short jacket wich was black.  
  
She went outside and entered her room.  
  
"Look Taryn, Im sorry, I just dont like people going through my private stuff"said Lilliana.  
  
"Dont worry, forget it, I understand"said Taryn.  
  
They both sat on the living room to watch T.V.  
  
Back at Dom's house everyone was ready, everyone except Mia.  
  
"Girls, always take 5 hours to get ready"said Leon.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Dom was wearing a black wifebeater and black pants. Vince was wearing black Shirt with white skull and Jeans. Jesse was wearing black pants and white wifebeater. Leon was wearing blue Jeans and black shirt and Brian was wearing some tan khakis and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Mia! Would you please get your ass down here?!"said Dom.  
  
Suddenly Mia came out. She was wearing a small light blue dress and some blue heels with straps winding up her legs. She had her hair down and light blue eye shadow with some brown lipgloss.  
  
"Ok, Im ready, let's go."said Mia as she walked down the stairs and held Brian's hand.  
  
Mia was guiding Dom to Lilliana's house. Vince, Leon and Jesse were in the back. Brian was in the front seat and Mia on his lap plus Dom driving of course. When they arrived Mia called Lilliana and Taryn. They both went outside and as soon as Dom saw Taryn he smiled, a kind of smile that could reach the heavens.  
  
Dom got out of the car and so did everyone.  
  
"I thought you lived in a bigger house"said Brian.  
  
  
  
"Why?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Cuz since you're dad is rich and all"said Brian.  
  
"I dont depend on no one but myself"said Lilliana.  
  
"Ok, Lilliana you take Vince, Leon and Jesse and I'll take Taryn, Brian and Mia"said Dom.  
  
"Aiight, we're we going?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Just follow me"said Dom.  
  
"Aii'ght"said Lilliana.  
  
As Dom got in the car both Vince and Leon looked at Lilliana and grinned. Dom had a Toyota Supra Turbo HP650.  
  
"Ok before ya'll get all exited, no one, no one and I mean NO ONE seats in the front seat. No questions, no nothing. NO ONE."said Lilliana.  
  
"Why not? I promise, I wont bite"said Vince.  
  
"Trust me, if you're bark is shit so is your bite now get on the back"said Lilliana opening the door.  
  
"Im not him, I dont even bark, I whisper and lick"said Leon.  
  
"Well trust me you're gonna be licking something very soon and it's gonna be yourself"said Lilliana as she pushed him inside.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get inside"said Jesse.  
  
Suddenly Lilliana grinned.  
  
"No wait, seat in the front seat, please. I dont want you to catch their stupidity"said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse smiled. "Don't worry, I got an inmunity to that"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana laughed and Vince and Leon had a *what the hell is going on* face and Jesse sat next to Lilliana. Lilliana didnt like that because of what happened to the last person who sat next to her but she hoped and wished that history didn't repeat itself.  
  
They were all in the car now and Lilliana was following Dom. When they reached the place it was an Italian restaurant and there were people dancing and eating. They all got out of the car and Dom held Taryn's hand and smiled.  
  
"Let's go everybody"said Dom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
What was in the third closet? What's up with all those clothes? Will it be a good night? with no fights and problems? Find out on the next chapter. 


	11. A call and strike three your OUT for Leo...

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 10- A call and strike three and OUT for Leon and Vince.  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ PG-13  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
They all sat down on a huge round table on the corner of the restaurant. Counting from the right Dom sat beside's Taryn, Taryn next to Leon, Leon next to Lilliana, Lilliana next to Vince, Vince next to Jesse, Jesse next to Brian, Brian next to Mia and Mia next to Dom.  
  
Lilliana was in hell but Dom and Taryn were in heaven. Suddenly a fast salsa song was played. Dom stood up and looked at Taryn.  
  
"Feel like dancin?"said Dom.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"said Taryn with a grin.  
  
"No"said Dom as he pulled her in a kiss and in the dance floor.  
  
Taryn didn't know much about salsa music but she knew what Lilliana taught her.  
  
They started dancing and it took some time for Taryn to loosen up but she did and when she did they started danced REAL close and really well.  
  
Back at the table everyone was drinking beer except Mia and Lilliana that were drinking wine. Red wine.  
  
"So, would you like to dance? I promise I'll dance slow so you can keep up"said Vince.  
  
"Trust me honey, a turtle can keep up with you but he won't do shit cuz he better waste his time walking from here to Japan than waste their time with you."said Lilliana.  
  
"Oh dont worry babe, I know you can keep up with me, heck I know you can dance better than me that's why I need you to teach me every step you know to catch up with you, that is"said Leon.  
  
"What a revelation. Dont tell me what I already know. And I wouldnt even teach you to tie your shoelaces even if you payed me"said Lilliana.  
  
Brian was laughing, almost dying.  
  
Lilliana got up and took her chair away from there.  
  
"Leon, move next to Vince now"said Lilliana. Leon moved his chair next to Vince's.  
  
"Ok now, Jesse move your chair next to Leon's"said Lilliana and Jesse moved his chair next to Leon's. Then Lilliana put her chair between Brian and Jesse.  
  
"Now this is better"said Lilliana putting her head on the table. These guys were giving her a headache. A big one. Suddenly she smiled.  
  
"Jesse?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Yeah?"Said Jesse.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"said Lilliana.  
  
Everyone on the table was suprised, including Jesse.  
  
"Uhh, umm sure"said Jesse. Lilliana and Jesse got up. As soon as they stepped into the dance floor the song ended and they put a soft song. Dom and Taryn grinned at them. Jesse was about to turn into a mouse.  
  
Taryn had her hands around Dom's neck and Dom had his on around her waist and they were holding on to eachother really tightly.  
  
"Jess, just follow me. Look at them, it's easy"said Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana took Jesse's arms and put them around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Loosen up, chill, nothing to be nervous about"said Lilliana. They werent even dancing close but Lilliana changed that, she moved closely to him and put her head on his shoulder. He was nervous but he saw Dom giving him signs, telling him to chill out.  
  
Lilliana was just smiling dancing with Jesse. She had to admit he was cute, sweet, shy, smart and nice. Not like those two moron twins. Not full of himself, doesnt talk shit and doesnt flirt as bad as 15 year olds.  
  
Soon Mia and Brian went to the dance floor to dance too. They were all dancing and all of them were dancing really close. Including Jesse and Lilliana. Suddenly the song stoped and Jesse didnt want to let go for some strange reason. Lilliana looked at him.  
  
"See how easy it was?"said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse wanted to kiss her, he was an inch away from kissing her but Taryn called her.  
  
"Lilliana, let's go to the bathroom for a moment please"said Taryn.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back"said Lilliana as she was pulled away by taryn and Mia.  
  
They were all freshening up and Lilliana was the first to finish. Suddenly her cellphone rang and she took it outside the bathroom. She had her black mini bag and there was her cellphone.  
  
"Yes?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Lilli. There's an assigment for you today. Now. A man called, Robert Vertuchi. Owes me about a million dollars. He's at an Italian restaurant called *Verzachi's*. You know what to do"said a man's voice.  
  
"No, boss. I can't"said Lilliana.  
  
"What do you mean you cant?"Said the man.  
  
"I AM at Verzachi's, with some friends, I cant let them know who I am"said Lilliana.  
  
"What did I tell you about friends? You cant have friends. Thats one of the most important rules on your job. Now you dont have a full closet for nothing. Do it. or else"said the man and he hang up.  
  
Mia was listening to everything. She couldnt hear who was on the phone or what he said but she heard Lilliana very well. Lilliana walked off to the table and looked at Dom.  
  
"Dom I have to go. I need someone to drive me home"said Lilliana.  
  
"Why, you drunk?"said Vince.  
  
"HELL NO! Even if I was I'd drive myself. I want you to use the car to go back to your house but the only people who can drive is Dom, Brian... or Jesse but if either you two touch my car. I'll kill ya"said Lilliana.  
  
"I'll drive you home"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana smiled. "Thanks. Tell Taryn that Im sorry but I forgot to feed Alucard plus I have to do something. Bye"said Lilliana as she pulled Jesse outside to the car.  
  
Then the girls arrived and sat down.  
  
"Where's Lilli?"said Taryn.  
  
"She had to go home, feed her dog and do *something*. Jesse drove her and he'll be back with the car so we can all go home conftrable"said Dom.  
  
"ooh, I hope she's ok"said Taryn.  
  
"Do you know where Lilliana works Taryn? or do you know anything?"said Mia.  
  
"Well she always leaves but never on a specific time. Sometimes her phone or cellphone rings and that's when she leaves. I dont know where she works, I've never asked... why?"said Taryn.  
  
"Oh nothing. Brian let's dance"said Mia as she pulled him to the dance floor and it was another slow song. Dom looked at Mia concerned. He knew something was going on. Taryn had her head on Dom's shoulder and he was holding her.  
  
"What's going on Mia?"said Brian.  
  
"Someone called Lilliana on the cellphone when we were in the bathroom. She went outside and I was gonna follow her when..."said Mia.  
  
"When?"said Brian.  
  
"I dont know who she was talking to but it was her boss. Telling her that she couldnt. That she was at Verzachi's with some friends and that she couldnt let them know who she was. I dont know but it sounds like a damn weird conversation to me"said Mia.  
  
Brian stayed quiet.  
  
"You think she could be maybe from the FBI, police?"said Brian.  
  
"No... She doesnt seem that type trust me."said Mia.  
  
They kept dancing and talking worried and Dom was worried too cause he had a feeling something was going on. And something was going on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
What is Lilliana, whats her job? Will she and Jesse hit it off? Will Dom find out? What will Brian and Mia do now? Find out on the next chapter. 


	12. Just my job

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 11- Just my job....  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ NC-17 (Sexual Content, death and explosion)  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Jesse drove Lilliana home and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jesse, for driving me home"said Lilliana.  
  
"Thank you, for the dance"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana smiled and reached toward Jesse and kissed him. A normal kiss. No tongue, just a see you later kiss but it was just enough to leave Jesse with a paralized look.  
  
"Take care of my car"said Lilliana inches away from his face. She kissed him again and went inside the house. Jesse left with the widest smile in history.  
  
Lilliana got in fast, she did feed the dog and went into the room in a huge hurry. She took off her clothes and took a wonder bra from the floor. She didnt need it thats for sure but the bigger the better. She put on her slutty outfit since Robert was known to be a sick man who liked his women to be really revealing. She put on a black tank top that was tied around her neck. Her bra lines were transparent so it didnt show. The shirt was so shirt that it covered the part below her breast by miracle. She put on a black mini skirt, real short that made you think if you put a hand in there if you had to even try and go up.  
  
She put a wig on, her blonde short hair to her neck wig. She put on her blue eyes contacts. She put on some cherry lip gloss and light blue eye shadow with her eye liner. She took off her necklace but not her ring. She brought her ring to every assigntment. Good luck charm.  
  
She took her black bag with condoms inside but the condoms were there to cover the gun. A Sten. It was a gift from her *boss*  
  
She took her black motorcycle and rode to the restaurant but hid her motorcycle in the alley next to it since it was black it wasnt gonna be easy to see. She went inside and she knew what Robert looked alike. Her boss always gave her pictures of people who owed him money so she knew. As soon as she got in she tried not to look at the corner but she did. Dom was with Taryn. Smiling happily. Everyone was happy. She felt bad doing this in front of them.  
  
'Lilli, they dont know its you, so dont worry'thought Lilliana.  
  
Back at the table.  
  
"So she kissed you Jess?"said Dom.  
  
"Uhh well yeah"said Jesse.  
  
"So how was it?"said Leon.  
  
"It was just a simple kiss"said Jesse.  
  
"No tongue?"said Vince.  
  
"Umm no..."said Jesse.  
  
"So you're telling me she just gave you a simple small kiss and that's why you had a smile from here to heaven and red cheeks like ketchup. Damn"said Brian.  
  
Everyone was laughing.  
  
Lilliana heard it all. She wanted to hear it all. She walked away from the table as soon as she's spotted Robert. She decided to sit next to his table. This was too easy. He already spotted her.  
  
He was a tall man, green eyes, tanned skin, italian and everyone said he was good at *it*.  
  
He sat on her table and smiled.  
  
"Well hello. I couldnt help but noticing you and I felt an urge to sit next to you. Is that ok?"said Robert.  
  
"It's a free country"said Lilliana.  
  
"Yes it is and you? are you free?"said Robert.  
  
"For you... anytime"said Lilliana.  
  
"Well, well. I know the owner. He has some rooms upstairs we can go and talk up there"said Robert.  
  
"I couldnt think of a better place to talk"said Lilliana.  
  
He pulled her and smiled.  
  
"Great Tattoo"said Robert.  
  
"Thanks"said Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana didnt care she had to fuck him. It was a bonus for her. But what bothered her is that she had to pass by Dom's table to get up there. As she walked by she felt nervous. For the first time she felt nervous and she knew they were all looking at her.  
  
Mia looked at the woman wondering.  
  
"Oh my God. Did you see her?"said Mia.  
  
"I think we all know what's gonna happen up there"said Dom.  
  
"I dont wanna know"said Taryn with a grin.  
  
Suddenly upstairs...  
  
"So what's your name babe?"said Robert.  
  
"Rebecca"said Lilliana.  
  
"Umm arent you gonna ask me my name?"said Robert.  
  
Robert was in the bed and Lilliana on the floor about to give him a blow job as she hid her bag under the bed.  
  
"You're name is gorgeous. Handsome. Babe."said Lilliana.  
  
Suddenly when took off his pants and underwear she grinned.  
  
"And I might as well call you Mr. Big right now"said Lilliana.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Call me whatever you want baby but my name is Robert, Rob for short"said Robert.  
  
"Umm Rob. I bet you taste as good as you look"said Lilliana.  
  
She pushed him on the bed and started licking his shaft. She started teasing him. Licking him, making circles on it.  
  
"ooh yeah baby"said Robert.  
  
Lilliana was gonna puke. She hated when they gave her those talks but she had to give those talks every time cause thats what they liked to hear.  
  
"Daddy likey?"said Lilliana.  
  
"oh yes, he likey"said Robert.  
  
As soon as he said that she started sucking it, gently but hard. Teasing him.  
  
"mm yum"said Lilliana as she teased him again.  
  
She kept sucking on him slowly but hard. Then he put his hand over her head making her go faster. Thankfully she was ready for it. He sat up so he could control her head better. He was moaning, his teeth about to crush themselves. He started moving her faster and she kept sucking harder. He was pulling her head now, moving her faster and faster and he was moaning now. really moaning.  
  
"Oh Becca. Oh BECCA!"said Robert.  
  
She wanted to bite him so badly but her boss always gave her especific instructions for each case. Pleasure them first then after they think they're in heaven send them to hell. He was about to come as he kept pulling her hair moving her faster and faster and she gave him one hard final suck that made him come. She smiled and swallowed right in his face and licked her lips.  
  
"Holy shit, I think Im in love"said Robert.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You got condoms?"said Robert.  
  
"Every flavor. In my bag."said Lilliana.  
  
"Well go get it"said Robert as he took off his shirt.  
  
Lilliana stood up and took everything off. He just grinned. he laid on the bed and she took her bag and got on top of him but didnt place his member inside of her yet. He grabbed her bag.  
  
"Whats in the bag?"said Robert.  
  
'A gun that I cant wait to use'thought Lilliana.  
  
"Condoms. Now give me and choose a flavor"said Lilliana.  
  
"Anything you want babe. Anything"said Robert.  
  
She grinned and just put her hand in the bag and took out the first condom she grabbed. A Trojan. The best. She put it in his member with her teeth wich made him hard as ever.  
  
"Im gonna ride you like you've never been riden before"said Lilliana.  
  
"Ride me like a bull baby, ride me like a bull"said Robert.  
  
'I could've been an actress'thought Lilliana.  
  
She placed his member on her entering and jumped right on it like there was no tomorrow, put it right in there, whole. She let out a moan and smiled. She put his hands on her breasts, away from her bag wich was beside her. He was squeezing her breasts hard and fast as she kept jumping up and down. Fast and hard.  
  
"Oh yes! Mr. Big! Oh Rob! Rob!"said Lilliana trying to act as convincing as she could and she was.  
  
"Oh Becca! Oh yeah baby!"said Robert. She rolled her eyes at his stupidness but she realized, she sounded stupid too but at least she was acting.  
  
She kept jumping up and down and he started thrusting upwards and moaning. She was defenetly getting to him. She grinned. She started moaning his name and he was moaning hers. They were both like opera singers except one was acting very well.  
  
Right then they both came, yeah, she came, but that doesnt mean she enjoyed it. And they both gave one last moan that reached all the way downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs...  
  
"Holy shit. Did you hear that?"said Vince.  
  
"It seems those two were either opera singers or are getting some action"said Leon.  
  
"Getting some action"said Dom and Taryn at the same time wich made them laugh.  
  
"Ok let's go people. Jesse you go first, since Im the only one who has to turn the car around."said Dom.  
  
"ok. I just took the short cut to come here, my bad"said Jesse.  
  
"you teaching me that shortcut"said Dom.  
  
"Sure, man"said Jesse.  
  
They both went outside. Jesse left first and Dom was turning the car around when the lights of his car lighted up an alley. He couldnt believe what he saw. That was Lilliana's motorcycle. Brian saw the same thing Dom did and they exchanged looks.  
  
"We'll talk when we get home"said Dom.  
  
Taryn also saw it but she didnt know what they were thinking. For her Lilliana was home.  
  
Back at the restaurant.  
  
"Honey, take a shower"said Lilliana.  
  
  
  
"Why?"said Robert.  
  
"Cause you're sweaty"said Lilliana.  
  
"And?"said Robert.  
  
"I promise you if you take a shower I'll give you such a blowjob I'll make you come 5 times. And maybe 10 if you smell like soap. Lets just say it turns me on"said Lilliana.  
  
'You have be stupid to buy that'thought Lilliana.  
  
He smiled and jumped in the shower.  
  
'He stupid, no doubt'thought Lilliana.  
  
She took a napkin and cleaned the places she touched. She took the sheets and put them in a corner so she could take them when she left. Suddenly she felt something vibrate. Her cellphone.  
  
"Yes?"she whispered.  
  
"Lilliana. New orders. Kill him and bomb the place. Just found out the owner owes me just as much as him"said the man.  
  
"Yes boss"said Lilliana.  
  
She didnt care but if Dom and the others were down there she was gonna get them out. She always carried the boss's gifts in this case the gun and the bomb plus a knife and a small wire. That bag was full of useful things. Including condoms and handcuffs. As soon as he got out he jumped on the bed and got ready.  
  
"I dont care about the sheets but Im clean and blow me"said Robert.  
  
Lilliana was dressed now. She put the sheet over him and got on top of him.  
  
"What you doing?"said Robert.  
  
"Its a suprise. Let mom handle it"said Lilliana.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"ok"said Robert.  
  
Suddenly she took out handcuffs and cuffed him.  
  
"Dominatrix?"said Robert.  
  
"You have no idea. Close your eyes."said Lilliana.  
  
She smiled. She took out the gun and put it in his mouth as he had his eyes clothes. He opened them. He tried to move.  
  
"Dont make a peep cuz as fast as you can scream as fast as I can pull this trigger"said Lilliana.  
  
"What do you want?"said Robert.  
  
"You know when you gamble, borrow money or buy stuff without paying you have to pay sooner or later with money or blood"said Lilliana.  
  
"Did he sent you?"said Robert.  
  
"You bet your ass"said Lilliana.  
  
"I have $500,000 in the bank. I only need $500,000 more and I'll pay him"said Robert.  
  
"He knows you cant pay him $500,000 in the amount of time he wants so dont try to get out of it but hey at least you had a good time before dying. So consider it a going away present from him"said Lilliana.  
  
"Please dont"said Robert with a pitiful look.  
  
"I liked you better when you were a cocky shit"said Lilliana and she pulled the trigger and he was death but not a sound out of the gun. Good. She put the bomb in 1 minute and headed downstairs fast. She checked if they were there but they werent. Good. She left calmly, normal, she looked at her clock wich she put in timer. only 30 seconds left. She went out and turned on her motorcycle and left. There were still a couple of people there but that wasnt her fault. It was her job. She looked at her timer again and only 3 seconds. Before she knew it the place blew up. She closed her eyes for a second and whispered an Im sorry.  
  
It was her job... her job... The job of a con artist and a small messenger of the most richest and dangerous men in the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Who is her boss? Will Dom find out? Will brian tell him? What will happen now? Find out, on the next chapter. 


	13. Aunt Judy

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle~ Freedom  
  
Chapter~ 12- Aunt Judy  
  
Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated~ PG-13 (language)  
  
Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Everyone was tired. Everyone. So everyone went to sleep without even thinking about it once. Everyone except for Dom, Mia and Brian. They had to talk.  
  
"Ok I know you two aint telling me something so you either tell me or I won't let none of you sleep for a month"said Dom.  
  
"It's about Lilliana"said Mia.  
  
"What about Lilliana?"said Dom.  
  
"Mia heard her talking on the cellphone with someone"said Brian.  
  
"And?"said Dom.  
  
"She called him boss. She told him she was already at Verzachi's with some friends and that she couldn't let us know who she was. It was a weird conversation. Kind of suspicious to me"said Mia.  
  
"You think she's a cop?"said Dom.  
  
"No, there is no way in hell Lilliana is a cop. Trust me"said Brian.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out"said Dom.  
  
"Jesse and me looked for a lot of info bout her and she's clean."said Brian.  
  
"Not that way. I'll have a talk with her tomorrow."said Dom.  
  
"Ok but careful. She may be our friend but until we know who and for who she works for we cant trust her that much anymore"said Brian.  
  
"Aiight, go to bed guys, I'll go to sleep in a sec"said Dom.  
  
Brian and Mia went to sleep. Dom turned off the light of the kitchen and went to bed. Taryn was awake.  
  
"What's wrong?"said Taryn.  
  
"Taryn... can you tell me everything you know about Lilliana?"said Dom.  
  
"Why?"Said Taryn.  
  
"Just wanna know."said Dom.  
  
"Well her mom died at the age of ten. She had to stay with Johnny's dad until she was 18 she disapeared from time to time. Usually to an uncle's house. She always says she has a job but never what. And today I found something creepy in her house..."said Taryn.  
  
She didnt mean to say it but she wanted to.  
  
"What?"said Dom with a concerned face.  
  
"It was a room with 3 closet mirrors. In one there was clothes and I mean clothes. Slutty clothes, decent clothes, rock clothes, poor clothes, you name it! The other closet was filled with shoes and the third one I couldnt see cause she caught me. Also in the center of the room there is a make up bonanza like a beauty salon. She got mad at me but apologized afterwards. I dont know but for me it was just weird. Why are you wondering about Lilliana?"said Taryn.  
  
"Just looking out for my boy, Jess"said Dom.  
  
"ooh, dont worry, Lilliana isn't that type of girl"said Taryn.  
  
"What type?"said Dom.  
  
"Heartbreaker"said Taryn.  
  
Dom smiled and held her tight.  
  
"Good, now lets go to sleep, I am tired"said Dom.  
  
"makes two of us... good night"said Taryn.  
  
  
  
Dom gave her a goodnight kiss and they both fell asleep.  
  
Lilliana got home like a wreck. She was crying on the way. Why?  
  
'I've never cried before... I've done this millions of times and this is just one more. So why am I crying? Why? This is just another one of my jobs. Nothing special. This one was easier than the other ones. So why the fuck am I crying?!'thought Lilliana.  
  
She picked up the phone and called the only person she could call. Her aunt Judy.  
  
"Hello?"said a Woman.  
  
"Aunt Judy?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Lilli! Did it go well?"said Judy.  
  
"Yeah"said Lilliana.  
  
"Have you been crying? You sound like you were crying. Lilli whats wrong?"said Judy.  
  
"Thats the thing! I DONT KNOW! I mean this is just like any other job. So why am I crying?!"said Lilliana.  
  
"Your uncle told me about your *friends* maybe it's because of that, isnt it?"Said Judy.  
  
"I dont know..."said Lilliana.  
  
"Maybe, mierda. Lilli I know you, you've never had friends before and the one's you had you lost when you had to go to your dad's house. Then you didnt have any friends. Now that you do, you hate the fact that you cant tell them the truth. Or maybe that if they know who you are and what you do they wont consider you a friend anymore. Maybe finally your heart has changed from rock to cotton. A friend can do that, or a boyfriend"said Judy. (mierda means shit, in spanish)  
  
Lilliana smiled.  
  
"How come you know everything with me even telling you?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Hey, Im your aunt. Dont expect no less"said Judy.  
  
"How much is he gonna pay me for this one?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Well he hacked into Robert's bank account and it appeared Robert had more than just the money he owed. He had $5,000,000 wich he didnt wanna let go cuz your Uncle wasnt the only one he owed money too. I guess he wanted to save some to pay his debts and stay with some cash or he was just plain stupid. Your uncle said you did a fine job so he's putting $50,000 in your account plus $10,000 for blowing up the restaurant"said Judy.  
  
Lilliana sighed.  
  
"Aunt Judy? Why didnt Uncle Raymond get me away from dad?"said Lilliana.  
  
"We've talked about this before. Your uncle was a gambling man, earned his money the dirty way but he earned it. We were poor sweetie and suddenly we struck gold. Now everytime he gambles he never loses. Your uncle was going to fight for you. You are like a daughter to him. People think he's your father wich is impossible becuase your mother hated him even though they were family. You have his eyes, his hair, his skin even his personality I think! Besides I couldnt give him a child so he wanted you but he had to fight for you in court and your uncle wasnt a liked man in court. He could've gotten in trouble so we waited till you were 18 and took you here. We took care of you. Taught you stuff. And gave you a job! We did the best we could and Im sorry if it wasnt enough"said Judy.  
  
"No Aunt Judy... It was enough... I just needed to hear the reason again, I needed to hear family. Someone to cheer me up"said Lilliana.  
  
  
  
"Well you called the right place. But at the wrong time cuz Im sleepy but dont worry its not everytime I talk to my only niece. So talk. Tell me, you got a boyfriend?"said Judy.  
  
"Not exactly"said Lilliana.  
  
"Not exactly?! What kind of answer is that! Yes or No"said Judy.  
  
"I dont know. I mean he's adorable, sweet, smart, shy and he just reminds me of those cute little puppies so innocent and that they just need a hug and when you hug them you're in love"said Lilliana.  
  
"You know, you have an unique way of explaining things"said Judy.  
  
"I know. Well he's name is Jesse and he's not exactly macho man but he is just adorable."said Lilliana.  
  
"Honey, dont you think you'd go better with a man? A MACHO MAN. A man with big muscles, shit for brains, big ego, strong and a big huge hard-"said Judy. She was going to say the word dick but Lilliana stoped her.  
  
"AUNT JUDY!!"said Lilliana.  
  
  
  
"What?!"said Judy.  
  
"Oh God. Look Aunt Judy. I hate guys like that. I mean, they look good, really good but I dont want a guy who has an ego bigger than the Nile, I dont like muscular tough guys, I mean they're hott but not the kind of guy I would like to go out with."said Lilliana.  
  
"Yeah well I still think you need to find a real man. Your uncle was a real man. Hell, he's still a real man and he still gets big and hard and his- "said Judy.  
  
"AUNT JUDY! PLEASE! I dont wanna know THAT about Ray"said Lilliana.  
  
Suddenly Lilliana remembered when she was with Taryn and Mia. That Mia didnt want to hear Taryn speak about her experience with Dom. She was happy then.  
  
"Well, ok"said Judy.  
  
Suddenly a man's voice was heard over the phone.  
  
"It's Lilli, wanna talk to her? Look Lilli Im gonna put your uncle"said Judy.  
  
"Ok"said Lilliana.  
  
"Hey Ray"said Lilliana.  
  
"Hey Lil. Great job back there, I just heard about it."said Ray.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to try to give me a vacation"said Lilliana.  
  
"yeah, yeah but since you were in the area I thought you wouldnt mind"said Ray.  
  
"Ray, I have friends now and Im still trying to have a life"said Lilliana.  
  
"Why do you need friends or a life? You got a job you enjoy and that pays more than an actor's job anyday"said Roy.  
  
"I never said I enjoyed the job, Ray. I just never cared. Well now I do. I mean when I blew up that restaurant I actually cared and the last time's I did that I didnt even give a damn."said Lilliana.  
  
"If I were you I'd say goodbye to those friends. They're changing you. They are gonna be bad for bussiness"said Ray.  
  
"Yeah maybe they are gonna be bad for bussiness but not for me"said Lilliana.  
  
"Look Lil, do what you want. You wanna quit, go ahead. Im not gonna stop you"said Ray.  
  
"Youre mad at me arent ya?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Not mad at you but mad at myself. I should never made you work for me but you are a great actress Lil, and I killed a guy in front of you and you acted like if I killed a fly. I thought I could use you but if you're gonna feel things now I think you should quit"said Ray.  
  
"No. This is family business. I cant quit family business."said Lilliana.  
  
"Ok, but whatever you need or want call us ok. Fast"said Ray.  
  
"Ok say bye to aunt Judy for me. I love you Uncle Ray"said Lilliana.  
  
"I love you too, Lilliana"said Ray and they both hang up.  
  
Lilliana took a shower, put on some pajamas and went to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. Or so she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Is she gonna quit the family business? Are they gonna let her? What will Dom tell Lilliana? Find out on the next chapter. 


	14. The truth

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious Tittle~ Freedom Chapter~ 13- The truth. Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated~ PG-13 (language) Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dom woke up early and everyone was sleeping. He was thinking on how to talk to Lilliana. He considered her a friend but there was a minor posibility that maybe she was his enemy. But what was most important to him, she was Taryn's friend.  
  
He sat down and watched T.V. and the news was on. There was a guy talking.  
  
"Yesterday at 12:00am the italian restaurant *Verzachi's* was blown up. There was no sign of gas leak or any kind of fire. Act of terrorism is suspected. Many people died. More information will be given this afternoon"said the man and then it was comercials.  
  
Dom sat there. The restaurant had been blown up. He didnt know what to think. Suddenly Brian woke up.  
  
"Hey"said Brian.  
  
"You aint gonna believe what I just saw"said Dom.  
  
"What?"said Brian.  
  
"The *Verzachi's place* where we were yesterday. It blew up into a total barbecue"said Dom.  
  
Brian just stood there. They had the same thought, the same name in their minds. Lilliana.  
  
Lilliana woke up. She was tired but she had to get her car and to apologize to Taryn for leaving. She put on her black jeans and her black tank top that had the drawing of a Silver rose. She let her hair long and decided to put no make up. She called a cab so when she got there she could get her car and leave.  
  
When she arrived she knocked on the door and Jesse opened it with a nervous smile.  
  
"Hey"said Lilliana.  
  
"Umm Hi"said Jesse.  
  
"I think you have something that belongs to me"said Lilliana.  
  
"WHat? Oh yeah, your car"said Jesse.  
  
'Oh he's nervous, how cute'thought Lilliana.  
  
"Well? How'd she handle?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Like an angel, your keys are in my room I'll go get them but Dom wants to talk to you"said Jesse.  
  
"Where is he?"said Lilliana.  
  
"His office, in the garage"said Jesse.  
  
"Ok, see you in a min"said Lilliana winking at him.  
  
Lilliana wasnt nervous. It was impossible for them to know anything. Impossible. Calmly she walked to the garage and saw Dom in his office waiting. For her it seemed. She opened the door.  
  
"Close the door behind you"said Dom.  
  
"Ok, whats up?"said Lilliana.  
  
"I dont know, you tell me"Said Dom.  
  
"What do you mean?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Who do you work for Lilli?"said Dom.  
  
Lilliana was just stunned and sat down.  
  
"I dont work for anyone"said Lilliana.  
  
"Bullshit!"said Dom in a very serious tone.  
  
"Dom, I dont know what you're talking about, really"said Lilliana.  
  
"So you dont know why Verzachi's place blew up? So you dont know who called you and that you told your *boss* that you were at Verzachi's and couldnt let your friends know who you are. So you dont know what the hell your motorcycle was doing in the alley near the restaurant after we left."said Dom.  
  
Lilliana didnt know what to say. Dom stood up and sat on his desk in front of her and raised her tank top but only to see her tattoo.  
  
"And you defenetly dont know why there was a weird girl going upstairs with a guy with the SAME tattoo you have there. Is that all you dont know or is that what you know and wont tell"said Dom.  
  
Lilliana put down her shirt and looked away, tears almost going down. She didnt know what to say.  
  
"All I wanna know is who the fuck are you and who the fuck do you work for"said Dom.  
  
"I cant..."said Lilliana biting her lip.  
  
"Cant or wont?"said Dom.  
  
"There's no diference"said Lilliana.  
  
"There's a big damn diference. Now tell me Lilliana or else I aint gonna let you place one fucking foot in my house"said Dom.  
  
He didnt want to do that but he couldnt trust her anymore. Not until he knew what her job was.  
  
"Well I might as well start leaving then"said Lilliana as she got up and tried to dry up her tears.  
  
"Lilliana. Why cant you tell me? Shit, dont you trust me?"said Dom.  
  
"I cant trust anyone Dom. My job is serious. I am not a cop thats all you need to know but in my job I have to be serious. Have a heart as a rock. So maybe it would do me good to leave."said Lilliana.  
  
"Fuck, Lilli, I thought you said you wouldnt leave unless you knew Taryn was safe."said Dom.  
  
"I know she's safe. Now more than ever. Im sorry."said Lilliana.  
  
As soon as she was going to leave Jesse opened the door to give her the keys and saw her crying. She was paralized. She didnt like anyone seeing her cry and Jesse just did. She didnt want to talk so she just grabbed the keys and left.  
  
"Lilliana?"said Jesse but she was already gone.  
  
"What just happened?"said Jesse.  
  
"Nothin Jess, get back to work and get Brian for me"said Dom.  
  
Jesse wasnt going to argue but he knew something was wrong. Something.  
  
Later Brian entered the office.  
  
"You talk to her?"said Brian.  
  
"Yeah, she didnt tell me nothing. She said she might as well leave."said Dom.  
  
"Her job must be a hell of a fucking job then"said Brian.  
  
"Yeah I guess"said Dom.  
  
Suddenly Taryn came in wearing some purple flare pants with blue chinese symbols all over them with black boots and blue spaghetti strap top with her hair up in french braid.  
  
"Hey. Someone promised me to teach me how to race last night."said Taryn with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well Brian, take care of things. I have to teach the lady here how to race"said Dom.  
  
Taryn held his hand and guided him out of there.  
  
"Bye, man"said Brian smiling.  
  
Jesse was trying to focus and do what Dom told him but the image of Lilli's tears where in his mind. She looked so sad. So mad. He wanted to know why.  
  
"Yo Leon, I'm going out. I'll be back"said Jesse.  
  
"Aii'ght dawg"said Leon.  
  
Jesse took his car and drove to her house. Her car was there. Now that he got the guts to drive to her house he just needed more guts to knock.  
  
Lilliana was in the sofa. Watching a movie crying. Moulin Rouge. It always made her cry. She was wearing a long T-Shirt that said Whatever in the front and it was gray. Other than that she wasnt wearing anything.  
  
She looked like a mess. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were red from all the crying and there were tissues all over the floor. She didnt know why she was crying anymore. Because of what happened earlier or because of the movie...  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Lilliana didnt want to answer it, especially on her condition but she had no other choice. She looked through the hole and grinned. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey"said Lilliana as she opened the door and walked to the sofa, leaving the door open.  
  
Jesse stared at her and tried not to look at her much.  
  
"Umm can you put something on please?"Said Jesse.  
  
"No. It's my house if you dont like it you can leave"said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse sighed and closed the door.  
  
"I like it, thats the problem"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana smiled at him and sat down.  
  
"Well dont stand there, sit, why'd you come here?"Said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse sat down on another chair, across the sofa where she was.  
  
"I just wanted to check on you. To see why you were crying and to know what happened"said Jesse.  
  
"Dom didnt tell you?"said Lilliana.  
  
"Tell me what?"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana looked into his eyes. She felt she could trust him. She felt she could tell him anything. She wanted to tell him everything. No, it was wrong. She could not feel. She couldnt tell him... She wanted to... but couldnt...  
  
"Verzachi's place blew up last night"said Lilliana.  
  
"What? How? and what does that have to do with you?"said Jesse.  
  
'Everything'thought Lilliana.  
  
"I had a call from my boss that night. Before I left. He had an assignment for me. I had to kill someone who owed him money."said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse just sat there, trying to process what she said but it didnt make sense. It did somehow but he didnt want it to.  
  
"An assignment? Who do you work for? what do you do? What are you a hitter?"said Jesse.  
  
"No. Im a con artist. I can pretend to be anyone. He gives me those assignments wich are always the same. Flirt with them, make them believe whatever you want, give them pleasure and then kill them. Thats my job. I was only going to kill him but he told me to blow up the place cuz the owner also owed him money. So I did. Thats why I was crying today. Cause Dom suspected it was me. He found my motorcycle in the alley. He saw my tattoo and somehow heard my conversation with my boss. I dont know why Im telling you this..."said Lilliana putting her head between her legs.  
  
"The girl. The girl with the tattoo going upstairs with that guy. THAT WAS YOU?"said Jesse.  
  
"Yes..."said Lilliana still with her head between her legs.  
  
"I dont know what to say... I mean... I never thought... well... I..."said Jesse.  
  
"Please dont tell Dom. Dont tell anyone. Thats all I ask. Please Jesse. Dont tell anyone"said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse stood up and sat beside her.  
  
"Ok. I wont tell anyone but you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know"said Lilliana.  
  
They sealed that conversation with a kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Now that Jesse knows, will he tell Dom? Will Dom find out? Will Taryn be a natural racing? Find out on the next chapter. 


	15. Race practice and a night together

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious Tittle~ Freedom Chapter~ Race practice and a night together. Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use either, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated~ NC-17 (language and sexual content) Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dom was driving and suddenly Taryn was in a place she recognized.  
  
"Dom turn here"said Taryn.  
  
"What?"said Dom.  
  
"Just do it, please"said Taryn.  
  
"Ok"said Dom. He kept following Taryn's directions until they reached an abandoned wearhouse. She got out of the car in a flash and Dom went running after her. Then when she stoped he spotted what she wanted him to see.  
  
"Is that?"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah, that's my car"said Taryn.  
  
"Your car?"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah. I bought it long before Johnny but I kept it hidden here. No one knows about it, except you now"said Taryn.  
  
It was a Blue Mazda RX7 with Black and Silver flames going up the sides. It was a beautiful car.  
  
"It's amazing"said Dom.  
  
"Thanks. I wasnt very picky when I bought my first car, this one just seemed to be the right one"said Taryn.  
  
"Well even if it was by mistake you have pretty good taste. So you wanna take my car to race or yours?"said Dom.  
  
"Mine! Ever since I bought it I never used it so its pretty new"said Taryn.  
  
"Ok then I'll let you drive it"said Dom.  
  
Then Taryn started throwing things that were on the warehouse until she found where she hid the keys. She smiled.  
  
"Well lets go"said Taryn.  
  
Now Taryn was following Dom's directions. Until they reached an abandoned airport.  
  
"Ok now its simple. If you know how to drive then you know how to race. All you gotta know is the right time to push the big button. If you push the N.O.S. too soon it's gonna be a waste. You have to press it at exactly the right time."said Dom.  
  
"Okay." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Never look back ALWAYS look forward." He informed her.  
  
Over the next 2 hours Dom taught Taryn everything he knew about racing. By the time they were done she could drive like every racer.  
  
"Just another talent to add to the list." Dom said kissing Taryn.  
  
"Come on I'm hungry." She said grabbing his hand.  
  
They left and went back to the car. They stopped and got Dom's car and she followed him back to her house.  
  
When they got home dinner was ready so they ate. Jesse still hadn't returned home and Dom was worried. But little did he know, he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Jesse and Lilliana were in her bedroom, kissing, naked but just kissing. They were rolling around the bed and you'd think anytime they would roll to the floor. This time finally Lilliana let Jesse on top of her while they kissed. He started sucking on her nipples as he got ready to go inside of her.  
  
They kept kissing as he placed the head inside. There wasnt a moment where their lips parted. He started going in softly and Lilliana smiled.  
  
"There's no need to be gentle, Jess"said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse grinned and with that he gave one thrust that put it all the way in. She moaned and gasped. She smiled and kept kissing him as he kept thrusting just like she said, fast and hard. In and out, in and out. The sound was like waves crashing into eachother. They were sweaty, moaning, and every chance they got they kissed. It was like their lips were magneticly attracted to eachother.  
  
He kept the rythm, until they came. He collasped on top of her and kept kissing. They rolled over and this time Lilliana was on top. She still had his shaft inside of her. She took it out and held it steady as she jumped on it with full force wich made them both moan. Jesse put his hands on her waist, helping her move up and down. Her breasts caught his attention because they were bouncing so much so he let go of her waists and began squeezing her breasts.  
  
They were both moaning now. Jesse was thrusting upwards, keeping an equal rythm with Lilliana and squeezing her breasts. Lilliana was sweaty with her hair on her face all wet. She kept jumping up and down, up and down, so sweaty you'd think they were in a pool. Thats when they both came and collasped into eachother.  
  
"That... was... amazing..."said Jesse.  
  
"Well, im glad you liked it."said Lilliana.  
  
"Yeah, I REALLY liked it"said Jesse.  
  
"Just say you loved it"said Lilliana.  
  
Jesse smiled.  
  
"If there is another word bigger than love I'd choose that one"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana looked at him and got on top of him again but kissing him. Just kissing him.  
  
Everyone at Dom's house was wondering where Jesse was when suddenly the door was opened. It was Jesse.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry Im late"said Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, why is your shirt backwards?"Said Mia.  
  
"Oh umm I dont know. Im going to bed, Im a little tired."said Jesse.  
  
"Arent ya gonna eat?"said Dom.  
  
"Nah, I already ate"said Jesse.  
  
Jesse left and Dom followed.  
  
"Jesse?"said Dom.  
  
"Yeah?"said Jesse.  
  
"Where were you?"Said Dom.  
  
"With Lilliana"said Jesse. He had no need to lie to Dom.  
  
"Do you know what her job is?"said Dom serious.  
  
"Dom, she's not a cop. Its her job and its important to her. She didnt choose it. It wasnt like she had a choice. You dont know her well. Just dont judge her, man."said Jesse.  
  
"Please, Jess. I trust her but I cant let her in until I know if it was her that bombed the restaurant"said Dom.  
  
"Did she tell you?"said Jesse.  
  
"No. I told her I couldnt let her in this house if she didnt tell me so she told me she wouldnt"said Dom.  
  
"Well then, I cant tell you. Sorry, Dom. I know you understand"said Jesse.  
  
"Sure dawg, go to sleep"said Dom.  
  
Jesse went to his room and slept.  
  
Everyone was confused but no one wanted to ask. But one thing's for sure. This day was a great day for Jesse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Will Dom ever find out? Is there a relationship now between Jesse and Lilli? What will happen to her job? Find out on the next chapter! 


	16. Normal race but not a normal cut

Original Movie The Fast and The Furious  
  
Tittle Freedom  
  
Chapter 15- Normal Race but not a normal cut  
  
Disclaimer We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.  
  
Chapter Rated PG-13 (mild violence, language)  
  
Authors Note This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailorstorm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Everything was going great for the team. Taryn and Dom were closer as they could ever be. Taryn had become a great racer. No one had seen Lilliana since that day, except Jesse of course. Everything was great, perfect you might say but nothing lasts forever.  
  
It was Friday. It was yet another race. Everyone was getting ready. Taryn put on a Lavender skirt with lavender bikini top with a see through vest over it and her white knee high boots and she did her hair up in little white butterfly clips.  
  
Everyone was ready for the big night. Everyone. When they arrived the cars where blocked by the cars and everyone started looking and checking out eachother's cars.  
  
Suddenly Taryn caught sight of Johnny. Dom saw Taryn's face, full of fear. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Dont worry. Im here"said Dom.  
  
Taryn smiled. She felt safe but she was still scared. Edwin was racing, another guy, Johnny and Dom.  
  
"So Dom, what'ya say? Who ever wins gets Taryn"said Johnny.  
  
"She's already mine and the race too"said Dom.  
  
The engines started firing up and ready, set, go! It didnt take a psychic to know who won. The guy was in last place, Edwin in third, Johnny in second and Dom in first.  
  
"Face it Tran, you'll always be second best"said Dom.  
  
Taryn went toward Dom to give him a kiss a Johnny grabbed her by the arm and put a gun to her head.  
  
"Move and I'll kill her"said Johnny.  
  
Everyone there got guns pointed at Johnny.  
  
"Tran, please, you're out numbered. You think you'll actually win? Your crazy!"said Dom almost laughing.  
  
"Yeah well if I die she dies too"said Johnny.  
  
For some reason that didnt make Dom smile.  
  
Suddenly Johnny felt a knife in his neck.  
  
"Drop the gun, nice and easy"said Lilliana.  
  
Johnny droped the gun.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"said Johnny.  
  
"What does it look like Im doing? Let her go, now"said Lilliana.  
  
Johnny let her go and Taryn went right into Dom's arms.  
  
Lilliana had a black leather tank top that looked like a bra, showing her tattoo and black leather mini skirt. She had her hair long in curls, light purple eye shadow, black boots and she put glitter all over her tummy drawing attention to her tattoo. Leon, Vince, Mia and Brian recognized the tattoo. The girl that they saw at the restaurant. Before it blew up...  
  
"Good boy, now Im going to give you a choice. You get the fuck out of here and never step foot here again I may forget about all the urges I have to kill you or you can stay and die anyway"said Lilliana.  
  
"You're not gonna kill me"said Johnny.  
  
"Oh dear, dear, my dear brother doesnt know that his sister"said Lilliana.  
  
She got close to his ear. "is a con artist, responsible for many deaths and for a lot of buildings blowing up. Trust me dear brother, if I did all that, killing you will be like breathing"whispered Lilliana.  
  
Johnny just stayed in awe.  
  
"Liar, you cant kill me. You wont kill me"said Johnny.  
  
Lilliana rolled her eyes and swiftly made a cut in his face wich made Johnny scream in pain.  
  
"Dont worry people, this is family business, keeps looking at people's cars"said Lilliana. She didnt like everyone looking at her.  
  
"You BITCH!"said Johnny.  
  
"Oh I love you too"said Lilliana. She let Johnny go and as soon as Johnny was gonna jump her she revealed her 2 nighthawk .50 calibre pistol loaded with obviously .50 calibre FMJ bullets.  
  
"I wouldnt move if I was you. I have very, very, very, good aim"said Lilliana.  
  
No one was going to defend Johnny. Not even his friends. He touched his cheek that was bleeding and growled at the pain.  
  
"I'll get you, I'll get you all. One way or another"said Johnny.  
  
"Is this the part that I have to be afraid? Cause Im a good actress but not that good"said Lilliana.  
  
Johnny walked away pissed through the crowd that didnt even want to let him go so he was trying to push people around. Then he got with his friends and left. Lilliana sighed and put her gun on her purse. She took out a napkin and cleaned the blood from the knife. She walked toward Taryn.  
  
"Tar? Are you ok?"said Lilliana.  
  
Taryn was crying in Dom's arms but she went into Lilliana's arms now. Dom looked at Lilliana.  
  
"Thanks"said Dom.  
  
"No prob. I dont think he'll ever bother you again. Until her gets a surgery for that cut"said Lilliana.  
  
Dom smiled. "yeah"said Dom.  
  
Lilliana kept hugging Taryn as she cried.  
  
"Dont cry Taryn, everything's ok"said Lilliana.  
  
Taryn smiled and looked at her and went toward Dom again.  
  
"Thanks Lilli. Thanks a lot"said Taryn.  
  
Lilliana smiled and walked toward Jesse who was trying to checkout the cars but his eyes always went back to Lilliana. Lilliana smiled and pinched his butt wich made him smile.  
  
"Hey gorgeous"said Lilliana.  
  
"Hey Lilli"said Jesse blushing.  
  
"Miss me?"said Lilliana.  
  
"That a trick question?"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana got on top of the car he was looking at and pulled him into a kiss. Mia was laughing but the guys were a little suprised.  
  
Lilliana finally let him breathe after the 1 minute perfect kiss she gave him. She pinched his butt again before leaving and walked back to Dom.  
  
"Dom I'd apreciate it if you didnt make any parties today. I got to talk to the team. Seriously"said Lilliana.  
  
Taryn put her confused eyes, wondering what was so serious.  
  
"Aii'ght."said Dom.  
  
Dom talked to everyone saying there was no party tonight and they all went to Party somewhere else. Everyone was getting back home and Lilliana was following on her car. She had her serious face on. That meant she was going to give a serious talk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
What is Lilliana going to talk about? Is Johnny gonna quit being a pain in the ass? Did he actually learn his lesson? Is everything perfect now? Find out on the next chapter. 


	17. Who I really am

Original Movie The Fast and The Furious Title Freedom Chapter 16- Who I really am Disclaimer We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you. Chapter Rated PG-13 (mild violence, language) Authors Note This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailorstorm2001.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
They were all inside, waiting for Lilliana to get in the room. Everyone was in the living room. Waiting and Lilliana finally arrived and took a chair from the table and placed it besides Jesse. Vince was next to Leon and Leon next to Mia. Brian was in the floor between Mia's legs. Jesse was in the right chair and Dom in the left chair with Taryn sitting on top of him.  
  
"Sorry to make you quit party night guys but this is serious for me. I want you all to know the truth before I leave"said Lilliana.  
  
"Leave? Leave? You're leaving?"Said Taryn.  
  
"Yeah, Im going back home with my uncle"said Lilliana.  
  
"Why?"said Jesse.  
  
"I know some people here already suspected somethings about me and only one knew"said Lilliana looking at Jesse.  
  
"Im a con artist. That night at the restaurant I left because I received a call from my boss. My boss is my uncle. He is one of the richest men alive, very good gambler. A lot of people owe him money. He sends me to fool them, give em pleasure and when they least expect it, I kill them"said Lilliana.  
  
She took a deep breath before going on.  
  
"That night at the restaurant he called me to give me a target. Robert Vertuchi. He owed him some money. I was the blonde looking like a hooker. I did my job and I was ready to kill him but my boss told me the owner of the restaurant owed him money too. Since my bag is instead of a medicine kit a killer kit well I put a bomb. I've killed a lot of people and I havent really cared until now. Thats why I gotta leave. I dont expect no one of ya to understand. I just wanted you to know the truth. I cant have friends doing what I do"said Lilliana as she sighed.  
  
"or boyfriends"said Lilliana as she looked at Jesse and he just frowned.  
  
"I gotta be a loner, a cold bad ass woman. don't get your hopes up, but I will come back when I can. I just gotta clear my mind a little. I was wondering if one of ya could take care of my apartment and my dog. My uncle pays for it and I dont wanna lose it cause I like it. Im going to back to Puerto Rico so I cant exactly take my car or motorcycle. So in other words I'm letting everything to you guyz. No offense but not all of ya, just Taryn, Jesse, Dom or Mia. No offense Bri."said Lilliana.  
  
"None taken"said Brian.  
  
"But I WILL come back so if I see a scratch on my car or if something, anything, happens to my dog. I will kill you and you know I can"said Lilliana.  
  
"Do you really have to leave?"said Taryn.  
  
"Oh hon. I got to. My uncle isnt making me. He said I should quit but this is family business. Its the one thing I was ever good at. After my mom died I knew my uncle could save me but he had to go to court and that was something he couldnt do cuz of his record. He had to lay low. So he had to wait till I was 18 and thats when he took me and taught me everything about my family and the business he had. He first thought I had it in me cuz he killed someone in front of me and I stood there like if he had killed a fly. I didnt care. Im just going back cuz he needs me. But its only for a short time hopefully."said Lilliana.  
  
"When are you leaving?"said Dom.  
  
"Sunday"said Lilliana.  
  
"But that's two days away! You cant go so soon!"said Taryn.  
  
"I can and I will honey. My uncle paid the tickets."said Lilliana.  
  
"Who is your uncle?"Said Brian.  
  
"No one you might be interested in. I came here to talk about me not him. My uncle doesnt like people using him as a main theme but I'll tell you this. People think he's my father cause every trait he has I have. It kinda makes sense cuz my mom hated him even though he was his brother. So I end up looking like him. But I dont mind"said Lilliana.  
  
"You have nothing to mind"said Jesse smiling.  
  
"We'll miss you"said Mia.  
  
"Yeah no one can put a show like you"said Brian.  
  
"Yeah and no one can diss us as good as you do"said Vince.  
  
"Yeah, you're a big smartass"said Leon smiling.  
  
"Yeah, plus you're a walking mortal weapon. Not everyone is"said Dom.  
  
"And you're a great friend"said Taryn.  
  
"Ok guys, dont get mushy"said Lilliana.  
  
They all started to laugh.  
  
"Aww shit, I got something in my eye"said Lilliana wiping a tear.  
  
They all kept laughing more and they all hugged her.  
  
"Why dont you stay the night here today? Pack tomorrow"said Jesse.  
  
"I'd like that. I dont really have to pack much cuz I have a lot of clothes back home"said Lilliana.  
  
"Better yet"said Jesse. Lilliana smiled.  
  
"Well I bet everyone's tired so let's all go to bed"said Dom.  
  
Vince rolled his eyes. He knew none of them were tired. They just wanted to go to bed and play.  
  
"Dont worry me and Leon gonna watch some T.V. and play some car games"said Vince.  
  
"Yeah, never get tired of whooping his ass"said Leon.  
  
"Aii'ght let's go Taryn."said Dom smiling.  
  
Dom and Taryn went upstairs.  
  
"Well Brian, Im feeling tired too. How about you?"said Mia with a grin.  
  
"Im feeling VERY tired. That bed is calling me already, lets go"said Brian as he pulled Mia to her room.  
  
"Well Im not tired. At least Im honest about it. Im going to play, hopefully not alone"said Lilliana.  
  
"Hell no"said Jesse.  
  
Lilliana laughed as Jesse led her to his room.  
  
"Vince, we seriously need to get some girlfriends"said Leon.  
  
"Now you notice?"said Vince.  
  
Tonight was gonna be a special night. At least for the 3 couples. It was gonna be Lover's night...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Will there be a lover's night? How will it be? Now that Lilliana is leaving will Johnny Tran really leave em alone? Find out on the next chapter. 


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

So does everyone think I should scrap this or possibly rewrite it? Anyone interested in doing so with me? Message me or leave a review If I have Nothing in a few days I will scrap it.


	19. note

Its been A LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG time since I've updated. These files were lost but now they are found. I plan on eventually rewriting ALL of this but for now I will update with all the chapters I have.


	20. 20 Lover's Night

Original Movie~ The Fast and The Furious

Tittle~ Freedom

Chapter~ 17- Lover's night.

Disclaimer~ We dont own the Fast and the Furious or any of the characters in it so don't sue, it's all in fun but I, Nicole, own Taryn and Ani owns Lilliana, if you use neither, we will be suing you.

Chapter Rated~ NC-17 (Intense sexual content)

Authors Note~ This story has two minds behind it, Nicole also known as sobosbabe and Ani also known as sailor_storm2001.

-

Taryn and Dom where at their room. They were both kissing and Dom started sucking on her nipples. Taryn was in ecstasy. Feeling Dom's hands caress her skin. He started going lower, kissing her stomach, kissing her bellybutton. He went lower and opened her legs. He started kissing her making her hot.

Taryn was open to him and wet. Dom smiled and started licking her. His tongue was reaching places no one had ever reached. Taryn felt hot, too hot, like if she was burning up. She started moaning.

Dom was taking his time, he was in no hurry. Taryn was squeezing the bedsheets and moaning loudly. He was biting on her clit but gently yet hard enough to make Taryn gasp. He kept licking her, making sure not to miss a spot. Taryn's breathing was becoming fast and being mixed with her moans. Finally she felt many feelings at once, her climax. Dom smiled as he heard her moan and sighed. He licked every last inch of her and got on top of her.

"You liked that?"said Dom.

Taryn didnt care where that mouth was, without thinking she grabbed him and gave him an increadible kiss that ran deeper than ever before. He started placing his member inside not breaking the kiss. Taryn put her legs around Dom and looked at him with those needful pure eyes.

Dom started going in slowly, gently, patiently not wanting to hurt her but Taryn smiled.

"Dom, dont go slow. Im not going to break, I promise"said Taryn with a grin.

"Ok"said Dom grinning.

With that he trusted it all the way in, making Taryn gasp for air and make her eyes wide. He smiled as Taryn smiled too but suprised. Dom started going in and out slow and gently. As they both got in to a steady perfect rythm Dom started going in and out, faster and harder, making Taryn moan and gasp for air. He kept going faster, faster, by the minute. In and out, in and out, in and out. Taryn felt like everything was breaking, including her.

With that they both came and collasped. They were both taking deep breaths. Taryn smiled and faced him, hugging him and kissing him.

"I love you"said Taryn.

"I love you too and I want you to know that no one and nothing will ever change that, ever."said Dom.

Taryn smiled and grinned. "Promise?"said Taryn.

"Promise"said Dom.

With that they fell into a deep kiss.

In Mia's room there was already action going on. Mia was on top of Brian, riding him slowly but hard. Brian had his hands squeezing Mia's breasts. He sat up and put Mia's legs around him. Mia was still riding him but now she was kissing him all at the same time. Brian had his hands around her waist and Mia around his neck, raising herself up and down. Getting him deeper inside of her. She started going faster and Brian lied down and was helping her by thrusting up. Mia threw her head back as they both came.

Mia collasped in Brian's arms and kissed him as they both fell asleep.

Back in Jesse's room. Jesse was lying down and Lilliana was about to give him one of the best blowjobs, ever. She started kissing the tip, licking it, teasing it. He started sucking on it slowly but hard. Jesse was smiling as he was in heaven. Lilliana started sucking harder and faster, driving Jesse crazy. Lilliana was enjoying every second of it. She kept sucking harder and faster, taking his shaft all the way in. Jesse was breathing hard now. she sucked it one last time that made Jesse come. Lilliana didnt let go of it until she had every drop and swallowed.

"Mmm, now that was a great desert"said Lilliana.

Jesse laughed. "I cant believe you're actually leaving"said Jesse.

"Me neither, but business is business"said Lilliana laying next to him.

"Cant you quit?"said Jesse.

"Yeah, but I dont want to. Jesse, I love my job. I enjoy it. I always have. Im not going to quit now. Plus, my uncle needs me. After he dies I'll probably take over him. He taught me every trick in the book about gambling and trust me, he never loses. I cant quit on him now."said Lilliana.

"But you said he wanted you to quit"said Jesse.

"He said that I SHOULD quit but it didnt mean he wanted me to quit, he just wants me to be happy"said Lilliana.

"And arent you happy here?"said Jesse.

"I am Jesse but I dont like to depend on nobody but myself. Thats why I cant leave my job. Its what keeps me from being broke. I know I could work on fast foods but I used to do that and I got fired cause I never smiled and scared away the customers and as a waitress, well I got tips for my body not my personality. Hell, I dont think I would even be a good striper with the look of a thousand death's I give people. But the job I have no is just fine and fun."said Lilliana.

"But... you kill people, you fuck them and kill them. That doesnt sound like fun"said Jesse.

"Fucking them isnt fun but the expression in their face after I put a gun in their mouth is pretty enjoyable. Jesse, lets quit the conversation and go to sleep. Please"said Lilliana.

"Aii'ght"said Jesse.

With that they both kissed and fell asleep.

Lilliana knew that Jesse was right. Part of her did enjoy her job but now her other part wasnt so sure anymore.

-

Will Lilliana really leave? Is everything gonna be happily ever after? Find out on the next chapter!


End file.
